


Life Will Call

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin Hood References, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let me warn you now; I suck at summaries.</p><p>Even though it's technically her duty, Beth refuses to be married to a man she barely knows simply because she's been told to. Her only recourse is to run into the forest near her home and keep running until she can find herself and a new home. At the start of her journey, a simple injury changes everything and a man she looks at as an arrow in the side is going to help her find her sought after independence and maybe something a bit more important....</p><p>...or Daryl is Robin Hood and Beth is Maid Marian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. every star will take its place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a historical fiction piece. I am four chapters ahead of this chapter and will be updating weekly, sometimes bi-weekly. This WILL NOT be abandoned. I've put too much work into it to do that. 
> 
> Call me egotistical, but those reviews keep me going.

Beth sat silent, staring up at her father from her place at the kitchen table. Her hands shook, clenched together in her lap. The motion continued until her whole body was rattling against the wooden chair.

Hershel’s head sagged down as he noticed her lack of composure. “Bethy, if there was any other way…” Her father stammered. 

“Daddy, he’s too...old.” 

Hershel rolled his eyes, exasperated at her comment. “The man is barely ten years your senior. Whether either of us like this, it is your role to marry-” Herschel stopped for a moment, as if he didn't want to finish the sentence, “-and bear the man children. Shane Walsh will make a fine husband in time. He can take care of you and whatever children you're blessed with.”

Beth felt the blush rise across her face at the mention of children. She certainly knew the logistics of bedroom romance at eighteen, but she didn't really desire the mental image of herself lying beneath a man like Shane Walsh. While he had never come off as an evil man—being a constable of the town— there was a hardness in his eyes that chilled her. 

Beth couldn't believe this was happening to her. To be only eighteen, on the brink of life, and told she must marry a man ten years older than her was an outrage. And for what? 

“The farm is floundering will all these taxes being brought on us.” Her father answered, as if he had heard her thoughts. “This new Governor is trying to end us. I swear it.” 

Beth clinched her shaking hands into fists as her face grew red once more, only this time it reflected the rage she felt. Without a second glance to the man whom she had loved and who had raised her, she got up from her chair and made sure to slam the door as she exited.

 

Much later in the evening, as her father sat with a book in his hand and a tea by his side, Beth quietly let herself out the door in the kitchen; the door led to the back side of the farm, which ultimately led into the deep forest she was destined for, darkened by the night. Now, in her moment of desperate escape, its trees and branches appeared more like straining hands drawing her in.

She hadn't allowed herself to think of anything she was leaving behind, only her need to get away from a man she didn’t love and a marriage she didn't desire. She couldn't look over shoulder to the lighted house that she had existed peacefully in for her entire life. Tears sprang up in her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall yet. 

Instead, she tightened her hold on the minuscule bag she packed hastily on her shoulder. She had packed only the essentials: one plain colored dress, undergarments and a small loaf of bread that she was certain no one would miss. She had the good sense to change into her riding gear; the tightly fitted slacks and boots would hopefully protect her from the sharp undergrowth in the woods. She had a loose fitting top and a dark green cloak covering her head. She looked the epitome of plain and unobtrusive, as she had hoped to. 

Beth felt her pulse quicken as she got closer to the woods. Despite her sadness, she felt a twinge of excitement. For once, she was making a choice entirely on her own, and this choice would irreversibly change her entire life. The sheer independence ignited a fire in her, and she found herself running faster. She reached the very edge of her father’s property line, and all she needed to do was climb the fence and she’d be stepping into the trees.

The sound of hooves had her stepping away from the fence. She looked up just in time to see Shane Walsh and his horse clattering past her towards the stable yard, and Beth froze. Bending down, she prayed he hadn’t seen her. She suspected that he must have known that her father was informing her of their impending marriage today. The man must have come to request her hand formerly himself. She stayed bent low, but she needn’t have worried, for Shane hadn’t even glanced in her direction; instead, he trotted arrogantly up to her father’s door. 

Beth breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t stop the victorious smirk that crossed her face. She only needed to climb the rickety iron gate and she’d be free. She wrapped both hands on the cold, rusting metal, but drew back instead of climbing up. The area around her was quiet now. She hesitated. What of Maggie? How could she go without even as much as a goodbye to her older sister? Her sister was already married, but only lived on a small estate a few miles up to the road. She’d been in such a furious state that she hadn’t given Maggie a second thought. Maggie had been such a wonderful sister, always taking care of her, listening to her foolish dreams. Beth’s mother had died during childbirth, and Maggie filled that void, taking over the role of a mother, being a whole eight years older than Beth. 

Beth heard a door open, and a chorus of her father and Shane’s chuckling echoed around her. If Beth went back now, just for a farewell to her sister, she would never get this chance again. 

Steeling herself, Beth brought her hands back to the fence and pulled herself over it. She didn’t even sneak a single glance behind her; she just ran.

Once she started, she didn’t dare stop. She hurtled into the woods, using her momentum to keep upright amongst the trees and thickets. Her boots crunched through the fall leaves. It was early September, but it seemed as if winter would be visiting early soon. She remembered noting how a frost had begun to form on the grass when she awoke a few mornings ago. She suddenly regretted not packing more clothing, but didn’t falter her pace. 

It was becoming more difficult to run now, and her feet ached from all the fallen sticks she had trampled over. She was sore and tired, but she breathed a sigh of relief when the woods cleared to accommodate a small, flowing brook. The stream flowed with foaming water, cast white with the moonlight. It was surrounded by thick bushes and long grass. Clean, fresh water. Her feet moved of their own accord, begging to be soaked. She dropped to her knees on the edge, cupping her hand to drink. 

Her thirst quenched, and she removed her cloak, falling onto it as she laid it out. Contentment slowly took the place of fear. Above her, the stars were breaking through the trees, blinking. Beth had been running for hours. She knew she was probably lost by now, but she didn’t care. She put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes. 

Before long, Beth found herself being shaken awake. She jolted, realizing the shaking was coming from someone’s foot. Sitting up quickly, she saw the foot belonged to man who looked frustratingly amused. 

“You wanna tell tell me what you’re doing in my forest, princess?” Was all he got out—with a smirk, she might add—before her own foot collided with his rib cage.


	2. and now the pages turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you for the great reviews and sincere interest in this story! As a reward, I'm posting a day early (really it's because I finished this week's chapter early.) 
> 
> I'd like to apology for any mistakes I make in historical references or dialogue. If I were being completely honest to the time period, I would be writing in a dialect that would not allow for an entertaining, relevant story. I understand that I may lose some viewers as a result of my incorrect wording in the dialogue between some of these characters. I do hope you'll stick around though!
> 
> Again, thank you and keeping telling me what you think!

Beth felt a sudden rush of deranged joy when she heard her assailant grunt as her foot collided with his ribs. She had been foolish to lay down. For all she knew, it could have been Sheriff Walsh grabbing her. Quickly, she rose to her feet, the realization hitting her full force. 

“Stay away.” Beth ordered, rising to her feet just as the man did the same. The first thing Beth noticed was the sheer girth of the man. He was not wide in the middle, like some people she knew who drank too much wine or ate too many helpings. This man's mass came from muscle. As he shook off his pants, his arms were like cords, tight and lean. Beth got a full view of them as the man's shirt was sleeveless, even in the chilled weather. Even in the night, Beth could tell the man wore all black and Beth fought to remain calm when she saw the bow strapped to his shoulder. 

This man was a thief. 

Beth quickly schooled her face when the man's eyes met hers. She recognized his expression immediately: utter disgust. On the inside, she recoiled from his hate, but she stood her ground. If this man wanted to rob her, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Well, easier. 

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice betraying her when it shook. Whether she would fight him or not, she still was a lady stuck in a dark forest with a man she didn't know. 

“I don't really think you're in a position to ask questions, princess.” He responded, still glowering at her. “This is my forest, remember?”

“It most certainly is not.” Beth squeaked. “This land belongs to Hershel Greene.” 

“How do you know whose land this is? You related?” 

“Of course not! I'm…” Beth thought quickly. It had been stupid to argue with him, but his arrogance and unjust hatred had roused an anger in her she hadn't known herself to possess, until that morning, she reminded herself. 

She couldn't reveal her identity to this man. What if he told her father or Sheriff Walsh? Trying not to stammer over her words, Beth looked the man straight in the eyes and lied. “I was his daughter's servant.”

“Was?” He said, eyebrows arching up. 

“Until this morning. She is marrying and no longer needed me.” Beth tried to stick as close to the truth as possible. The man's eyes narrowed and Beth could tell he didn't believe her. 

“This estate owner dismissed in the night?” He asked, incredulously. 

“I was dismissed this afternoon and decided to rest for the evening here. I thought I would be safe. 

“You're lying, but that's your business.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “And you’re also wrong. This land doesn’t belong to anyone. It’s unowned.”

“What makes this land yours then?” Beth said, refusing to make any more eye contact with the man. If he could be cold and arrogant, so could she. As she waited for the man’s response to her quip, Beth planned her escape. As soon as the man turned his back, she planned to run. Out of the corner of her eye, Beth spotted a small slope that led back into the trees. If she could muster enough speed, and run fast enough, she could jump it and be back in the thicket before her robber could grab her. 

As if he read her mind, the man’s eyes fell to the same slope. “Don’t run, girl,” he said, in mock exasperation, “I’m faster than you and, quite frankly, after our first painful meeting here, I don’t feel like any more exertion.” He said, patting his ribs as if she had actually done damage to him. Beth's eyes widened as she realized the scoundrel was mocking her. 

Steeling her determination, Beth stood herself up to her very tallest and locked eyes with the man. She would be intimidated no longer in her life, and certainly not by the likes of this criminal. The man raised in eyebrow, daring her to argue. Beth didn’t argue; she ran. 

Propelled forward by pride, Beth rocketed forward and instead of running up the slope, she jumped it in one enormous leap. Landing firmly on her feet, Beth didn’t allow herself even a moment of victory as she heard the man’s frustrating snicker of laughter followed by the sound of his boots crushing the leaves behind her. Beth kept running. She couldn’t believe herself or her stamina. She had never spent so much time in the outdoors. Being a young girl in the world of the rich didn’t lend its hand to such activities that would make her physically fit. It must have been sheer will that kept her legs strong and moving, the desire to not be defeated by the frustratingly handsome man behind her. 

Handsome? Beth would have laughed had she had the opportunity, but the realization that she found the man physically attractive caused a stumble in her gait and she found her feet interlacing with one another. Awkwardly, Beth felt her left foot twist sideways and she fell to the forest floor. Pain snaked up her leg and she clutched the culprit. 

A sarcastic huff behind her told her that the man had caught up to her. “I told you I’d catch you.” 

Perhaps it was the pain, but Beth could take no more. Between breaths, she spat out, “You...said you were...faster, not that you’d...catch me.” Beth winced as she spoke through the pain and knew the effect would be lost. What she didn’t expect though was for the man’s features to suddenly soften. It was only for a moment, but when he looked down at her, she saw concern etched into his eyes. 

“Let me help,” he muttered, “before you do any more damage.” And the arrogance had returned. 

“I don’t need..” Beth started.

“Shut up,” the man ordered, bending down to examine her injured ankle. Picking it up gingerly, he attempted to roll it and Beth cried out as pain burned up her leg. “It’s a sprain. I guess you’re going to be stuck with me a little while longer.” He said, before scooping her up. “My name’s Daryl, by the way, Daryl Dixon. And you are, my lady?” He smirked, in mock propriety. 

“Beth,” was all she offered as she let herself be carried. 

“Got a last name? He asked.

“Yes, and you don’t need to know it.”

“Ain’t helping your servant story acting like that, princess,” He argued, huffing as he pulled her higher up his chest, “and you’re heavier than you look.”

“Quit calling me that wretched name; I’m not your princess,” She said, irrationally hurt by his comment about her weight. Beth wanted to ignore him, but he wasn’t making it extraordinarily easy. Daryl was getting too close to knowing too much about her situation. 

“No doubts about that, sweetheart,” He continued, not phased an ounce. “And, if you want to try your hand at looking poor, you might want to get those pretty hands of yours a little dirtier and bring that nose down out of the air.” 

“You think I’m pompous?” She asked, smiling despite herself, “Clearly, you have a serious lack of self-awareness.” 

“There’s a difference between self-awareness and self-denial,” Daryl said, suddenly serious. “You’re sitting here--literally--trying to pretend you’re not the spoiled noble brat we both know you are.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Beth whispered, suddenly unsure of herself. Did she portray herself as high and mighty? She had never thought she was like that. Yes, she hadn’t worked hard for the things she had, but she didn’t shove her good fortune in other people's faces. Did that make a difference though? Would it in the eyes of a clearly poor person such as the man carrying her? 

“What about you?” Beth countered, trying not to feel anything for the man. “For all I know you could be kidnapping me right now. Why should I trust you?”

“You shouldn’t.” He muttered, and continued trekking with her in his arms. “But, I’m not going to hurt you. I could have done whatever I wanted to you back there when you fell, princess. I didn’t.”

“My hero,” Beth said, rolling her eyes. She was annoyed with his continuous personality changes. “Where are we going?” She asked, after a moment. The forest hadn’t changed since they began walking. All around them were massive amounts of yellowing greens, the sun barely breaking through the trees now. It would be light soon and even though Daryl had done nothing inappropriate so far, Beth was getting anxious and her foot was throbbing. She just wondered where they were headed and how soon they would get there. 

 

Beth didn’t need to wonder where they were headed for long. Daryl had not been carrying her for more than two miles before they had come to break in the woods. Ahead of them was a small camp. Five tents surrounded a fire pit. Men dressed much like Daryl were seen sitting by the fire or walking out of their individual tents, seemingly content. Beth was surprised when she saw a woman among them. She was currently hanging clothes on a line of rope hung between two parallel trees. Beth watched as one of the men marched towards her and yanked a wet shirt from her hand. 

Beth cringed, certain the woman would be beaten. What else could be her fate among thieves? The man who had marched towards her hadn’t appeared friendly. It was plain to see in his face that he had lived a hard life. He had a long forehead, creased in apparent anger, with eyes that set slightly back against his skull. His hair was gray and his face was scruffy, much like Daryl’s. 

Beth was shocked when instead of the beating she had expected for the woman, the man ripped the clothing from her hand and chucked it at another man who had just exited the nearest tent. Turning back to the woman, Beth saw her send him a look of amused annoyance before he brought her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. 

“Next time, don’t judge so quickly, princess,” A voice growled into her ear from above. Caught up in the interaction, Beth had forgotten all about Daryl. She looked up at him then, and saw that the cold hatred had returned in his eyes. He had noticed her apprehension for the woman and was clearly upset. 

Beth stayed silent. After all, she had judged the man unfairly. Perhaps she was as entitled as he thought. Daryl looked at her sternly for just another moment before marching with her still wrapped in his arms into the camp. 

The couple were still wrapped around each other, but parted quickly when they heard Daryl approaching. The woman smiled warmly, but her brow creased with worry when she saw Beth. 

“Well, brother,” The man with the long forehead began, wrapping an arm loosely over the woman’s shoulder, “finally found some female companionship. What’d you have to do? Trip her?”

“Quiet, Merle,” Daryl growled, hauling Beth over to the fire and carefully placing her on a log. 

“That man is your brother?” Beth asked, surprised.

“Can’t see the family resemblance, sweetheart?” The older man remarked, striding confidently up to them. “You look too clean to be a harlot. How much did he pay you, lovely?”

“Back off, Merle,” Daryl said, turning and walking away from all of them towards a tent next to the fire. “Ain’t like that. She got lost in the woods and fell. Her ankle’s sprained is all...”

“Merle Dixon,” the power in the woman’s voice now standing beside the older brother shocked Beth. “You ought to be ashamed of yourself. I know I am!” She said, coming up to the two men. “Speaking so vulgarly to a woman.” She swatted at him, before bending down to a now shaken Beth.

“I wouldn’t exactly call her a woman, Carol.” Merle said, rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Carol had slapped him. “I bet Daryl could take of that for you, sweetie.” He said with a wink in Beth’s direction. Beth’s eyes widened and she visibly cringed. He noticed her reaction and Beth saw immediate remorse in his eyes. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it, sweetheart...I mean...ma’am. No one will hurt you here. You got my word, girl.” He said kneeling down to put himself on her level. 

Beth shook and put her head down, shrinking further back on the wood. In the last few days, her life had taken such a drastic turn and now a stranger was apologizing to her in the woods for putting her innocence into question. Suddenly, the weight of it all came crashing down on her and she fought to keep the sobs from choking her.

The woman named Carol pushed the confused, panicking Merle behind her with an exasperated sigh. “Daryl,” the woman said, anxiously calling to Daryl as he knelt down to enter the tent. “I think she’s going over.” Beth saw Daryl look behind him, exasperated, before genuine worry crashed into his face when his eyes met hers, just as her vision blurred and she lost consciousness.


	3. i rose over the noise.

Beth opened her eyes, smiling. The sun was already creeping into her eyes. The shimmer of its ascend peaked through the trees around her, but the smell of pine and the stiff ache in her ankle confused her as she sat up. She wasn’t in her room. She wasn’t even in her house. Sitting up, Beth realized she was in a tent. She was laying on a cozy pile of fabric. Underneath her head someone had placed a black vest. Beth remembered feeling the black leather on her cheek as Daryl had carried her back to his camp. It was his vest. 

Her pulse hiking, Beth remembered it all: meeting Daryl, running from him and injuring her ankle. She forced herself to breathe slowly through her nose to avoid panicking again. She must have fainted. She could see the trees as the flap was open at the front. She could hear feet shuffling outside and her name in hushed voices. 

“For goodness sake, Daryl,” a feminine voice chastised, “I’m just going to check on her ankle. What am I going to do to her? Beat her with my basket?” Beth recognized the voice. It was the woman she had worried over the previous night, the one Beth had thought a victim of Daryl’s gang of thieves.

“Awfully protective of the girl, baby brother.” Another voice spoke, but it was muffled from the owner’s effort to stifle his laughter. “Sure she’s nothing?”

“Quiet, Merle,” the woman said, sternly. “Leave Daryl be.”

“Listen to your wife, Merle.” Beth definitely recognized that voice. 

“She’s not my wife,” Merle said, his voice suddenly harsh. “She won’t marry me, remember?”

“Why would she want to?” Beth heard Daryl mutter.

“Watch yourself, baby brother…”

“Shut up and sit down.” Daryl snarled back, even without seeing him Beth could hear the itch for violence in his voice. 

“Men…” Carol’s muttered, inches from the tent. 

Beth laid back down quickly when the flap rustled. Carol was indeed checking on her. She wasn’t certain whether she wanted to be seen or talked to by anyone.

“I know you’re awake, Beth.” Carol’s said, her voice by her feet. The woman spoke quietly, as if she only wanted Beth to hear. “No one’s going to hurt you here. I honestly did just want to check on your ankle.” 

Beth didn’t understand why she trusted the woman, but she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Carol greeted her with a small smile. Lowering herself until she was kneeling beside Beth, she gingerly placed Beth’s ankle in her hands. Beth winced when Carol tightened her grip. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to check the swelling.” Carol said, holding her hands up quickly. The woman visibly stiffened when she saw the pain etched on Beth’s face. Suddenly, the woman shrank away away, visibly shaken. “Maybe I shouldn’t be the one doing this.” Carol said, rising. 

“Wait. I’d rather you do it, please. Don’t leave me in their hands.” Beth said, praying on the woman’s seemingly kind nature to keep her in the tent. She meant what she said. She didn’t want any of those men tending to her, including Daryl. No one had bothered her throughout the night, but she still had reservations about the male members of this troupe. Rather that made her judgmental or intelligent she couldn’t decipher anymore. 

Carol seemed to understand the meaning in Beth’s words and her brow creased. “Those men out there would never lay their hands on you. They have honor, Beth. Besides, Daryl would burn anyone alive if they so much as looked at you wrong.” Carol’s tone reminded Beth of the many lectures her father had given her while disciplining her through the years. Beth fought the instinct to lower her head in shame. She was an adult now and didn’t need a lashing from anyone, even this woman who had helped her. And her comment about Daryl protecting her seemed to have more meaning than the sentence would normally suggest; it made her uncomfortable. 

“I know nothing about those men other than one of them dragged me into this camp last night. What other conclusions am I supposed to reach?” Beth said, straightening up. 

“I can understand your fear since you don't know them, especially of Daryl. He isn’t the most calming man.” Carol said, sitting back down at Beth’s feet. 

“I’m not afraid of him,” Beth said, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of Carol’s comment. Carol only smiled, as if she knew something Beth didn’t. 

“Well, let’s take another look at your war wound here, then,” Carol said, still smiling. 

Before long and a few trips back outside, Carol had managed to form a makeshift tourniquet on Beth’s ankle. The woman worked quietly and quickly. She seemed comfortable with the silence between them. It was so very different than Beth’s usual experiences with women. The women she knew, except for perhaps Maggie, were always chatting away mindlessly. They looked at quiet to be offensive, as if they were going to be ignored if their lips were not constantly moving. In truth, they were ignored either way, for the most part.

Very few men around her had ever seemed to apprise her as an equal participant in conversation. It was much the ‘seen not spoken to’ rule where women were concerned in Beth’s world. Of course there were exceptions to every rule, like her father and Glenn, Maggie’s husband. He was a foreign diplomat that loved where he was visiting so much, he had decided to make it his home. He had always asked for Beth’s opinion on any matter brought up at dinners; at times, it felt to Beth like he was trying to get her to speak more, as if he didn't want the habit of standing up for herself and beliefs to die away. They both seemed to know instinctively that when she married it was a distinct possibility. 

Beth had avoided marriage though by running away. She felt somewhat cowardly for it. She could have stayed and refused to marry Walsh, but she hadn't wanted to fight. Running seemed a much easier option at the time. Perhaps, she could live out on her own though without a husband. Carol seemed to do well with such living. She had Merle, but that seemed to be her own choice. The woman still seemed out-of-place with the group of men and Beth couldn’t help but wonder how she had come to be with them. How did the group even come to be at all?

“If you want to ask me something, Beth, just ask.” Carol said, looking up at her as she finished wrapping her ankle tightly in white cloth. The woman had keen senses, Beth gave her that.

“How did you meet them?” Beth asked, somehow sure Carol would understand who she was talking about.

Carol looked down for a moment. She seemed to be debating with herself. “They weren’t always a ‘them.’ Originally, it was just Merle and Daryl until I came along.” Beth pretended not to notice that Carol hadn’t answered her question. “Those men out there are hard men, Beth. The lives Merle and Daryl have been forced to live…” She paused--still debating, Beth assumed--“it wasn’t easy. Even with the hard lives they’ve lived, I wasn’t lying to you when I told you they have honor, which is why this group exists. All of them grew up with nothing and when those who had everything decided they needed more, they were left with even less.” Carol shook her head at the injustice of it all. “To make a rather long tale short, they do what they do to protect those who can’t protect themselves.” 

“When Daryl found me, he thought I was a noble person.” Beth said, “I’m not.” She added, hastily. “When he thought I was though, he looked at me with so much hatred.”

“I’m sure he did.” Carol said, standing up and helping Beth to her feet. Beth took a minute to balance herself on her good foot before looking up at the woman for a proper answer. “You are as stubborn as he is,” Carol whispered, laughing. “Daryl and Merle have a very personal knowledge of how awful a noble person can be.” Carol continued, keeping her voice low. “Their mother was a common person, but she worked as a nursemaid for a high society couple. Well, the lady of the manor died shortly after giving birth to a son. Recently widowed herself, their mother fed the baby and stayed on. Merle was around nine at the time. Before long, an affair began between her and the lord, which produced Daryl.”

“Daryl is a noble?!” Beth exclaimed. Carol shushed her quickly, peeking her head out of the tent flap. Beth allowed herself a small glance as well. The men were all gathered around the campfire, too busy in their own conversations to notice the two women.

“He was the man’s blood, but it didn’t save him from the man’s cruelty. Merle neither.” Carol whispered. “It got worse after their mother died. The boys were never good enough--proper enough--for him. As soon as they were old enough, they ran away and have lived common ever since.” 

“I would have never known.” Beth said, as Carol helped her limp out of the tent. She felt eyes on her from where all of the men sat at the fire and knew who they belonged to. Beth was certain when she glanced that way that the scars Daryl Dixon harbored were more than skin deep. 

“Our fearless leader here saved the day.” Merle said, proudly slapping his brother on the back. The men had already been in conversation when the two women sat down at the fire. It seemed centered on a time when Daryl had saved Merle from a sticky situation in which the older Dixon had made a fool out of himself in a drunken state and been tied to a pole and left. “I trained you good.” Merle continued, patting his younger brother on the back. Daryl and Beth both rolled their eyes simultaneously. For Beth’s part, she was certain the last thing Daryl Dixon needed was more praise for his ego to soak up. Her annoyance wasn’t missed.

“Got something to say, princess?” Daryl asked her, his eyebrows arched up, daring her to argue without saying a word. Beth just glared at him. She had been in the man’s camp for under a week now and he had barely spoken ten words to her, ecept to chastise her apparent weaknesses. Even though she was loath to admit it out loud, the fact that Daryl still treated her with icy annoyance hurt her. She didn’t know why she expected anything less. It wasn’t like he had made any attempt to know her personally; how would he know that he was so wrong in his assumptions? The whole situation with the man confused her, which led to an overwhelming feeling of frustration. “Didn’t think so.” Daryl continued, smirking in his victory. 

Beth saw Merle glance between the two of them. Her glare was as fiery as ever and Daryl didn’t shrink away from it. “Better be careful, little brother.” The older brother teased. “If looks could kill…well, you’d be a dead man, already.” 

“Doubt it.” Daryl replied, casually. “She’d have to actually get dirty to kill me and those delicate hands couldn’t muster the strength if she tried. She’s just a temporary burden, a heavy one, at that.”

Beth didn’t even flinch and her reply was quick and cutting. “If my load is so heavy for you, I wonder how you manage to carry that large head of yours around. Some leader...can’t even carry a woman properly. No wonder you have no wife.” Beth scoffed.

Merle coughed abruptly on a half eaten biscuit, failing to hide his laughter and surprise at Beth’s quick comeback. He needn't have worried though because Daryl hadn't so much as flinched towards his brother. His eyes remained on her, not in barb or jest, but in what Beth suddenly realized was admiration. The intensity of her discovery was so compelling that she was the first to look away. At her sign of weakness, Daryl laughed, rose and walked away from the campfire, but not before knocking his brother in the head lightly with his tin drinking can. 

Even in Beth’s small amount of experience she knew Daryl was a proud man. It didn't take intelligence to see that the man truly enjoyed what he did, stealing to give those less fortunate what they needed. The gratitude and devotion he received was a source of pride for Daryl. She had insulted that pride with her jab and she realized she did feel a hint of remorse for her words. She had made it clear to the entire camp that even though Daryl had, in a way, protected her, she didn’t look at him as her hero. The truth was he had been there for her, but the mean way he was treating her just wasn’t fair. He had brought her callous attitude on himself, she was certain of it. Certain.


	4. nobody will break you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I had to take my mother to the ER yesterday and had no chance to post the new chapter! I will tell you I LOVED writing this chapter. I'm trying to create an easy flow to this piece, but still instill growth for the main characters. It's not easy, so I enjoy the challenge.

“Up.” Beth looked up from where she sat next to Carol at the edge of the camp. Daryl Dixon was standing directly in front of her and it was clear who the order was for as his eyes remained fixed on her. No one had bothered her since the evening before when she had challenged Daryl at the camp fire. He had not spoken to her all morning since she had come out of her tent. Merle had sent her a wink of approval when she took a few steps on her own. Daryl had glared at her still, but made no move to approach her.

Now, he was looking down where she sat in annoyance. She hadn’t even seen or heard him coming, as she had been completely distracted by the massage Carol had been giving her injured ankle to keep the blood flow going. The woman seemed to know quite a bit about treating injuries. Beth wondered if she had been trained in the medical field. Whether she had seen Daryl coming or not, he was certainly in front of her now and didn’t seem intent to move until she obeyed. She, therefore, decided not to. 

“That foot ain’t going to get any better unless you walk on it.” Daryl declared, motioning with his finger that she should just stand up. 

“He’s right, Beth.” Carol said, reassuringly. “You should take a walk. I would go with you, but I have to get dinner ready. You’ll be safe with this one.” Carol added, touching Daryl’s shoulder lightly as she rose. 

“I’ll walk by myself then.” Beth said, arrogantly brushing away the offer. She used her hands as a propellent, pushing them down from behind her onto the forest floor as she moved upward with her front half. She propelled too hard though and gravity did the rest, sending her face forward towards the ground. Strong arms enveloped her tightly around the waist and pushed her upright once more. Daryl was looking down at her in his arms. She expected him to look smug, so she was surprised to find he looked--there was no other word for it--uncomfortable. He shrugged and slowly let her go, as she took a hobbled step back. Daryl remained there in front of her, but refused to meet her eyes. Instead, they seemed to be very interested in a small stick that he was now kicking back and forth at his feet. Beth wanted to smile at how adorable this would look if it was anyone but the arrogant man in front of her. 

“I think it’s clearly best if Daryl walks with you, dear.” Carol said, patting Beth’s palm encouragingly. Beth would have huffed, but she didn’t want to look childish. And whether she liked it or not, she knew they were both right. Even though the barely present smirk on Daryl’s face made her grimace, she began to follow him as he walked into the woods away from the camp. 

 

“I don't see how tripping over a fallen branch is going to help me walk better?” Beth called back to Daryl, who was now walking a few paces behind her. Beth marvelled at how easily flowing her quips were becoming. It was almost as if running away from home had created a whole new person. Had it really only been one day? Beth didn’t understand herself. To go from being the quiet, obedient young woman she had always known herself to be, to smarting off to a man she hardly knew in such a short time just didn't make any sense. All Beth could surmise was that perhaps it was the man himself who was the cause of her personality shift. 

There was no sense of falsehood in Daryl. What he wanted to say, he said. No matter how crude the feeling or comment was, Daryl didn't hold back. He was genuine in a way Beth had never seen a man be. She had even caught her father in dishonesty for the sake of proprietary a time or two. She was certain she would never find Daryl asking for another piece of a charcoaled cherry pie simply to avoid hurting Maggie's feelings as her father had done on more than one occasion. 

“It’ll strengthen it.” Daryl said, matter of factly as she stopped to wait for him. She didn't have to wait for long. Daryl’s large strides caught up to her seconds. When he drew level, she stared up at him. 

“Just ask.” Daryl said, looking away as if he could see something far ahead. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Beth said, moving forward again. She was stopped when Daryl’s large hand wrapped around her upper arm, halting her. His hold was firm, but still gentle. 

“That's your problem, you know that?” He said. 

“Will you let me go?” Beth said. She could feel her face growing red from his touch. She told herself it was annoyance. 

“Tell me to.” Daryl said, stepping just an inch further into her space. “For once in your life, demand what you want.” That hit a little too close to home for Beth. 

“You don't know me.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, princess.” Daryl sneered, before pushing past her.

“I ran away, didn’t I?!” Beth shouted to his back. Daryl’s eyes shot back to her. Her own had bulged when she realized her mistake. 

“Ran away, huh?” Daryl asked, triumphantly raising an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Beth couldn't keep the charade up any longer. “I was being forced into a marriage I didn't want.”

“So, you ran away?” Daryl asked in mock shock, moving closer to her. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Beth said, bristled by the judgment in his tone. 

“I don't know, princess, how about fighting back? Taking control of your own damn life!” Daryl said, standing directly in front of her now. 

“You're one to talk!” Beth said, stepping forward. Their shoulders were now touching, but Beth was beyond feeling uncomfortable. She was furious. 

Daryl’s eyes went cold. “What did Carol tell you?” 

“Enough to know you're just as much of a coward as I am.” It was cruel of her to say it, and Beth felt the guilt rise up in her immediately. Daryl took a step back as if she had struck him. The hurt in his eyes made her look away, ashamed of herself. “I'm sorry. That was an awful thing to say,” Beth began, bringing her hands up to cover her face. 

“You think you have control over your life, princess?” Daryl began, still ice. “Good luck.” He continued, motioning her onward and away from him with an outstretched hand, “Find your own way out of this life and my woods.” With one last glance and shake of his head, he began walked away from her in the direction of his camp. 

Beth stared after him for a moment before her pride won out and she began to march through the trees the opposite way with no idea where she was or where she was going. 

 

And as the sun set, Beth only knew one thing, for sure: she was most assuredly lost. All she saw around her were thick, tall trees. Even if she wanted to, getting back to Daryl’s camp didn’t seem possible as she crunched down dead, decaying leaves that had already fallen beneath her feet. If Beth hadn’t been raised in a Christian home, she would have damned that infuriating man. 

As she stomped, Beth smugly imagined Daryl Dixon’s face under her feet. She smiled despite the fact that she knew she could never truly hurt Daryl. She could never hurt anyone. It just wasn't in her soul. Even if it was, as much as the man frustrated her, she was indebted to him. Knowing nothing about her, he chose to helped her. He could have left her on her bottom when he’d caught up to her that day. Beth knew that spoke to his character, rather he was a thief or not. 

Beth looked behind her, wondering if she should attempt going back. She would certainly find the camp eventually, if she walked around long enough in the near vicinity of it. Of course, that would mean being around Daryl once more. She could only imagine his smug smirk as he caught her stumbling through the outskirts of his camp. However, making it back to the camp would be the a point in her favor eventually. 

Just as she resigned herself to heading back to the camp, Beth heard a very pronounced whistle behind her. Beth looked to find a group of rough-looking men, walking towards her. One of the men put up a hand, halting the others; clearly he was the leader.

“Does the lady need assistance?” He said, bowing to her as he continued to move her way.

“No, thank you.” Beth said, taking an equal step back. She didn’t trust this man and she was tired of pompous men taunting her. 

“A lady left to her own courses is a storm waiting to brew, dearie.” The man said, stopping when he was directly in front of her. Beth took a step back and bumped into a hard chest. She couldn’t stop the quick breath of surprise and, if she were honest, fear. The man behind her caught her arms, but let go quickly after she steadied her balance. 

“Just keeping you upright, ma’am.” The bulky man behind her said, smirking. Beth cursed her amatuer senses for having not seen the man move around her in the first place. 

“I need no assistance.” Beth squeaked, trying to remain calm. She imagined how her previous companion would handle these men. “Move out of my way.” Beth demanded, standing to her tallest and placing both feet solidly on the ground. Pulsing pain shot up her leg, but she hid her agony and glared the leader down in a way she hoped appeared very threatening. 

“No need to be so hostile, dearie.” The leader continued, bringing up both arms. He was not as toned and wide as Daryl, but, by no means, weak-appearing. His face was tanned from so much time outside and Beth shuddered when she caught the glint of a knife on his hip. The man caught her glance and smiled. “No need to worry, dearie. I assure you I mean you no harm.”

“I’m afraid I don’t believe you.” Beth said, moving to push past him. She was stopped when his hand closed around her upper arm. 

“It’s rude to leave in the middle of a conversation, love.” The man said, tightening his grip. Beth winced from the pressure. “I think we need to have a different conversation about manners. Perhaps somewhere more private?” The man smirked before attempting to pull her towards his men who were now eagerly laughing and throwing their hands out as if to catch her. 

 

“Beth.” Beth spun herself around quickly. Even though he was standing at least six feet behind her, Beth could see the deep scowl in Daryl’s eyes and the way his lips were stuck together in one tight line. Beth's first instinct was to glare back, but as she continued to look in his direction, she saw that he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were locked at the center of the group of men, on the man who had suddenly, very slightly, loosened his grip on her arm. Beth flicked her eyes up to him. She saw the apprehension there before the mask of confidence returned. The man smiled in Daryl’s direction. 

“Dixon, I see you're acquainted with the lady here.” The ogre of a man stated, nonchalantly. 

“Hands off, Martin.” Daryl responded, raising his hand up and flipping two fingers towards them, as if he were dismissing the group. “That woman is no concern of yours.”

“She's concern of yours though?” Beth didn’t care for the way the man's eyes squinted and stayed solidly on Daryl. In that moment, her assailant, Martin, looked like a cat that had been out maneuvered too many times and had finally cornered the mouse. It chilled her and she instinctively shrunk away from him. Both men noticed. Daryl only allowed a quick glance in her direction, but Martin’s eyes now rested solely on her. 

“She is a skittish little bit, am I right?” 

“Like I said before, she's none of your concern.” Daryl repeated, but Beth noticed the frustration rising in his voice. “Now, let her go.”

“Daryl, we've known each other too long. In the years since we met, I've never seen you so much as glance at a woman, let alone concern yourself with one’s safety. And, not that it matters, she is perfectly well. We were just having a conversation.” He looked down at Beth, as if she would confirm his statement. Beth just glared back and yanked again at the man’s grip on her arm. She would have a bruise there later. 

“Conversation’s over. Let her go.” Daryl repeated, lifting his bow off his shoulder to cross in front of his body casually. “Don't expect me to ask you again.” 

Martin just smirked as his men drew their own weapons out. Daryl was very clearly outnumbered. As the men behind Martin stepped forward with their weapons raised in Daryl’s direction, Beth acted quickly and without thinking. Raising her good foot, she aimed a good, solid kick at Martin’s knee. She kicked out with all of her body’s force and was rewarded when the man let her go to grab at his throbbing knee. For a moment, Beth stayed where she was. Shock at what she had done kept her feet from moving. 

“God almighty, girl, move!” Daryl’s exasperated voice called from where he was still standing feet away from her. He now had both hands in the air, ushering her impatiently to him. She hobbled as best she could in Daryl’s direction and he caught her just as her strength gave out. Beth felt his arm muscles twitch as her hands wrapped around them to steady herself. He helped Beth right herself, but kept one arm wrapped around her middle as he turned to the other party. 

Martin was now standing upright once more, but still hadn't put any real weight on the leg that Beth had kicked. Beth felt herself smirk in his direction. Perhaps she was wrong about herself. She could hurt someone, if she had to and not feel even a hint of remorse at that. 

“Not as skittish as you thought, Martin.” Daryl said, smugly. “Remember that.” Daryl’s voice dropped to an almost growl as he spoke the words. Beth didn’t miss the threat and she doubted Martin did either. The possession in Daryl's voice sent a thrill through her system that she enjoyed more than she would openly admit. For his part though, Daryl didn't try to push her behind him, but let her stand parallel to him at his side. Beth appreciated the gesture, even though she was certain it was more for Martin’s benefit than hers. “Well, we have to be going.” Daryl continued, looking at Beth before guiding her with his eyes to start moving behind him. 

“I hardly want to wait until we can cross paths again, Daryl.” Martin said, tipping an imaginary hat, not disagreeing with their exit. Beth still wasn't trusting of the situation though and only walked a few paces before turning back for Daryl. He was moving away from the group of men backwards. He clearly didn’t trust the situation anymore than Beth did. 

Apparently, Daryl scoffed slow progress towards here was no longer interesting to the group, and they turned their backs on the two and walked back the way they came. It was only when their backs began to fade into the trees that Daryl turned to her. He looked at her for a moment before looking away and then back at her again. It was as if he were trying to sort out what words he wanted to use. Finally, he looked at her and didn’t look away. “Are you okay, Beth?” 

The sincere concern in his voice pulled Beth back a bit. She was prepared for more teasing humiliation, but there was not a hint of falsehood in the words. “I will be fine.” 

Daryl stared at her a minute longer, before nodding. “Let's get back to the others.” He said, motioning for her to lead the way back the way he came. 

“How am I to know where to go?” Beth asked, staying where she was.

“I'll show you the way. You need to know how to get back on your own merit. I can't rescue each time you need help.” Daryl said, smirking at her as he stood directly in front of her. 

“I hardly think you rescued me, Mr. Dixon.” Beth said, “You said it yourself. I'm not a skittish little bit, remember?”

“Yes, princess. I remember.” Daryl said, motioning her forward with a small smile. “Get moving.”


	5. there's so much to hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, please allow me to apologize for this LATE update! You guys aren't going to believe this because I know I wouldn't believe it as a reader, but not even three days after my mother was released from the hospital, my grandmother died suddenly. I had the chapter written, but have just not had time to post it until now.
> 
> Also, please know that even though I haven't replied to all of your reviews, I appreciate them and you faithful readers so much! You guys are the ones who give me the confidence to think that this story is more than just unrealistic crap. 
> 
> Thanks and love!
> 
> Also, it occurred to me that some of you are reading this may know me on tumblr as mylittleillusionslive. Feel free to follow that blog for update reminders and maybe even some banners for these chapters if I ever get around to those. haha

Being back in the camp, Beth began to learn just how easy her life had been before she had chosen to run away. As Carol was the only woman in the camp, most of the more feminine chores seemed to fall on her shoulders. The woman didn’t seem to resent this fact though, but rather relished in it. Each time one of the men asked her to make their favorite dish at the camp fire or thanked her for placing their cleaned garments in their individual tents, Carol would smile just slightly. It was never a wide, full of joy smile, but Beth could see the genuine pride in the small sideways smiles Carol would try to hide as she ducked her head at their graciousness. Beth got the impression that the woman wasn’t compliments in her life. The notion made Beth sad for the older woman. Therefore, she was determined to help Carol for as long as they were stuck together, which so far had been two weeks. As a result, Beth had learned a great deal more about womanly duties, as one of the men jokingly referred to them, after Daryl had pushed him away from Beth a fews days ago when he had stopped her as she delivered a spoon to Carol. His teasing smirk had earned him a hard look from Beth and even harder smack from Daryl. Since her experience with Martin, Daryl had been keeping a close eye on her interactions with with his group. Along with the Dixon brothers and Carol, the group consisted of three more men: Mitchell, Abraham and Aaron. 

Beth found that she especially liked spending time with Aaron. He seemed to be the most gentlemanly of the group, always asking after anything she needed and rushing to aid her when she stumbled, trying to balance herself. Abraham was rather quiet, so Beth hadn’t exchanged much more than a few glances and nods here and there when their eyes met. He had an intensity in his eyes though that made me Beth think life hadn't been too kind to him either. He always seemed on edge and ready for a fight.

Mitchell, on the other hand, was not someone she liked being around and yet, she always seemed to find herself in his proximity. He’d been the one Daryl had struck. Even though Carol had assured her that all of the men there had honor and would do her no harm, Beth found herself feeling uneasy around the man. She was uncomfortable with how often she found his gaze on her, roaming indiscreetly over her body. Perhaps it was her most recent run-in with worldly men that was clouding her judgment about the somewhat crude, otherwise decent men surrounding her. 

When they had returned that night, Daryl had informed the entire group of Beth’s encounter with Martin’s not-so-merry band. Carol’s first concern had been for Beth. 

“Were you hurt?” Carol asked, coming to stand alongside her. Beth quickly nodded to assuage the older woman’s fears.

“She could have been.” Daryl said, making eye contact with Merle and his men.

“I’m fine.” Beth said, looking pointedly at each person surrounding her. She did not want to be considered a victim in this situation. 

“That grip Martin had on your arm suggested otherwise, sweetheart.” Daryl said, arguing with her again.

“Damn that bastard. Never could keep his damn hands to himself.” Merle said, throwing the stick he’d been gripping into the fire, disgust spreading on his face. “We going to handle this?” Merle said, looking very hopeful that Daryl would allow him access to ‘handle’ the situation himself. Beth smiled at the older man. She barely knew him, and yet here he was ready to run off and defend her honor. 

“No.” Daryl said, shaking his head and pointing at Beth, a proud smirk on his face. “Eventually, we will have to, but I think Beth got her point across when she sent the man to his knees with a kick to his shin.” 

Merle’s face creased in confusion and then he let out a whoop of approval. “Good girl!” Gripping her around the middle, he hauled her up and spun her around. Beth couldn’t help but let out a little squeal as hefted her over his shoulder and walked with her towards the fire. There was no fear in her voice, just amusement. Could it be that only days go she was afraid of this man? Daryl stayed where he was, but he caught his eyes and noticed that a small smile was still there as he looked back at her. 

When she’d walked out of her tent the morning after returning with Daryl, she noticed immediately the awkward silence surrounding her. Only Carol was sitting at the fire where usually she would be surrounded by the group of men, laughing or talking aimlessly. Today, Carol sat with her hands wrapped around a tin cup, her eyes locked on the fire. Looking around her, she saw Mitchell perched in a chair on the other side of the camp; he slid her a smirk and an arrogant bob of the head in greeting. Beth squirmed inwardly as she walked toward the fire. Somehow, she knew his eyes were still on her. 

“Where are the rest of them?” Beth asked, quietly sitting down next to Carol. For a moment, Beth wondered if she should repeat herself as Carol continued to stare off into the fire. Before she could try again though, the woman seemed to come to her senses and turned to Beth, her mouth cut in a tight line. 

“They had some business to tend to today,” Carol said, trying to sound nonchalant. Beth pegged the woman with a questioning glance. 

“Why is Mitchell here?” Beth asked, wanting to change the subject that seemed to put Carol in a state of unease.

“Oh,” Carol said, as if realizing the man was there for the first time, “one of the boys always stays here in camp with me when they...leave.” Carol stopped for a moment. “In case, I need help.” 

Beth rolled her eyes. As if Mitchell would lift a hand to help Carol. Carol flashed her a small smirk, before patting her hand gently. The older woman rose slowly as if her bones were aching and walked in the direction of her tent. 

Beth looked back down at the fire wondering just what Daryl and his men were up to. For some reason, she felt her heart beat quicken with the realization that it could be dangerous. No one in the camp had specifically stated that they were thieves, but Beth could infer as much by the general distaste each of the members held for the society she had been raised in. Beth had listened to numerous stories of injustice each member of the group had faced at the hands of the rich and the common law. Clearly, none of the men in this camp would be considered respectable tradesmen in her society. What was left for them to do other than to steal? 

Beth spent most of the day with Carol at the creek Daryl had found her at. It made Beth uncomfortable to be so close to her father's home, but she couldn't let Carol know that and she was certain no one would expect her to escape into the forest. Even still, her eyes routinely looked in the direction of her former home. 

“Someone out there, sweetheart?” Both women sucked in quick breaths and spun around. Beth lost her balance and fell head-first into the bone-chilling water. As she bobbed to the surface of the water, Beth saw Daryl’s smirk turn into a loud bellow of laughter. Water burned her eyes as they narrowed into a glare. The glare disappeared quickly though as an idea popped with perfect timing into her mind. 

Beth sank back under the water. The water was shallow here where Carol and her had been washing the dusty clothes off, so Beth pushed her toes into the muddy, mushing dirt of the lake. Her feet sank just bit into the dirty sand, but as her bottom half hit the bottom of the shallow water, she laid out horizontally and pushed her body out into the deeper part of the lake. Once her feet no longer found solid ground, Beth swam to the surface, flailing her arms as best she could. 

Coughing and splashing, Beth plastered a look of terror on her face, as best she could. “I...can’t...swim!” Back under she went. If she didn’t want the dirty water in her mouth, Beth would have laughed. Already she saw furious splashing, before two hands grabbed her shoulders and heaved her up to the surface. Beth ignored the alarm in Daryl’s eyes and pounced on him with all of her weight behind her, sending them both back under the water. This time, when she surfaced Beth didn’t hide her laughter. Daryl Dixon sputtered out water as he glared at her from where he bobbled a few feet away. 

The small snickers continued out of her as she lifted her body out of the water and allowed herself to float along arrogantly. “I do believe I won that round.” Beth said, looking in Daryl’s direction. She barely had time to register he wasn’t where she had left him before arms came around her waist and picked her up and out of the water before throwing her back into it. 

Beth surfaced to see Daryl walking back to the beach. Without turning around, he called back to her. “I don’t give up that easy, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this story is an obvious slow burn, I needed to build the romance just a tad bit and really wanted a playful moment between these two. The next chapter starts off right where this one ends...stay intrigued. ;)


	6. don't tell me I won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and thank you your sincere praise of yet his story!

Beth stood in the water just a minute or so longer, genuinely smiling. The moment before was such a friendly one between them. For just a moment, she had been able to forget her situation: why she knew this man and what she was going to do next. Reality suspended itself from her mind and she had simply  _ played _ . Eventually, Beth heard a discreet cough not too far away. Daryl was still standing on the shoreline. His feet shuffled sand back and forth. Calm serenity made him uncomfortable, Beth could tell, which would odd because the man seemed most content in a forest. Beth supposed though if you listened there was always noise coming from these woods rather it was the water sloshing around her body or the ambient noise of animals calling to their partners. The forest permeated with action, always. Daryl relished that action and adventure he could create for himself within it. How bored he would be in the world he’d been born into, the world Beth had been raised in.

 

Carol stood further back at the tree line with the clothes they had been washing piled into a basket that she now carried in both arms. As her bare feet came into contact with the warm sand, Beth and Daryl were mere inches away from each other. Beth imagined a very different situation they could be in as a man and woman so close to one another. A situation in which he could simply reach out and pull her to him, much like Merle had with Carol the first night she had met him. Beth shook the thought away as quickly as it came. Daryl was not Merle and she certainly wasn’t as strong as Carol. There was no romantic connection between them, and yet even as the thought came Beth knew there was. She barely knew or understood the man and he infuriated her more than he didn’t, but she couldn’t deny her attraction for him and his protective nature. The recent moments she had thought of him as possessive of her had exhilarated her, made her feel important. 

 

Beth met his eyes again, wishing she had lived a different life and possessed a boldness that would allow her to close the distance between them and touch him gently. She hadn’t lived a different life though a shy lack of confidence made her take a step back. Daryl’s eyes creased at her before he shook his head, as if to clear it. 

 

“Carol, put the basket down. I’ll carry it.” Daryl said, turning towards the other woman. Beth shut her eyes for a moment longer than necessary before bending down and grabbing her riding boots. She didn’t look up when Daryl walked away towards Carol. She heard him heave the basket up and his feet crunching through the broken leaves towards the camp. 

 

“He cares for you.” Beth continued lacing up her boots, as Carol approached her. 

 

“I don’t know him.” Beth replied, quietly before shaking her head. “He certainly does not know me.” 

 

Bending down and lifting Beth’s chin, Carol forced her to look fully at her. “I think he knows more than you’d like him to.” 

 

“I need to get away, Carol.” Beth said, opening up. “If I stay, I could put you all in danger.”

 

“The lives we live are dangerous, Beth,” Carol said, smiling warmly, “ with or without you.”

 

“I need to stand for myself.” Beth said, standing as she spoke. “I can’t ask him to stand for me.”

 

“I understand,” Carol said, looking out past the water to the other side of the stream. “Perhaps he can help you do that though. Perhaps we all can.” 

 

Beth gave the older woman a small smile and a nod. Perhaps.

  
  


“Merle, I think you should teach Beth to defend herself.” Beth looked up from her small portion of the two rabbits Aaron had caught for the group from her place at the campfire. She knew her face was just as distorted in confusion as Merle’s, who was looking at his would-be wife as if she had drank a bit too much wine and they did not have any wine in the camp. 

 

Carol soldiered on. “Beth could have been hurt by Martin’s men. She won’t be with us much longer. Her ankle is healing nicely and when she departs, I would feel much better if I knew she could defend herself properly in a dire circumstance.” Carol nodded her way. “Beth, you were just telling me this afternoon how you wished you could better defend yourself, weren’t you?” Carol quirked an eyebrow at her.  _ This is your chance.  _ Beth merely nodded. Beth chanced a look in Daryl’s direction. His eyes were fixed on Carol, scrutinizing the woman’s face for a double meaning in her suggestion. Beth smirked when Carol’s face stayed passive and permanently fixed away from Daryl, as if he had no stake in the conversation.

 

“Uhm....I can.” Merle responded, hesitantly. His tone suggested a question rather than affirmation. “Daryl, you okay with this?”

 

“I didn’t ask Daryl.” Carol said, her face suddenly stern. Beth fought back a laugh when Daryl’s mouth dropped open for a second before he shut it, crossed him arms and glared at Carol. Beth imagined the many times in her childhood when her father had took a heavy hand and not allowed her ride with the stable hands when on the adventurous hunts they took part in in the fall: when Beth had not been allowed a say on the matter.

 

“Alrighty.” Merle said, clapping his hands together. He clearly hadn’t missed the snup. “Well, no greater time to start than now, sugar lump.” 

 

Beth looked up in shock. Suddenly, she didn't feel as confident. She didn’t think Merle would intentionally hurt her, but she cringed at the idea of being bested in front all of these men, especially Daryl, who was now openly glaring in equal measure at both Carol and his brother. Merle took a step in her direction and motioned Beth to stand as well with an encouraging nod. All eyes were on her, she could feel it and Beth felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Summoning her meager supply of pride, Beth stood slowly. 

  
  


“I don't know how to fight.” Beth said, quietly. “I don't know anything.” 

 

“Which is why he is going to teach you, Beth.” Carol said, nodding her head in sympathy,  but Merle shook his head as if Beth had already made a mistake. 

 

“Do not ever do that again.” Merle said, pinning her with a glare that very nearly matched his brother’s. It lacked a certain tension that Beth couldn't quite name. 

 

“What?” Beth asked, looking Merle in the eyes.

 

“Show yourself as weak.” A stern voice called from across the fire. Beth looked over to see Daryl wasn't even looking at her. He was using a stick to reposition the flaming wood, as if what was happening in front of him was of little interest to him.

 

“Merle is teaching Beth, Daryl.” Carol scolded. Both brothers looked at the woman, perplexed. To anyone other than Beth, it certainly seemed like Carol was acting nasty to Daryl on purpose. It was out of character and therefore suspicious. 

 

“He's right.” Beth answered quickly, hoping to turn the attention back to training and away from Carol and her plan. “I'm sorry.” Beth winced when all of the men groaned. She'd done it again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daryl roll his eyes with a smirk. He didn’t seem to be mocking her, but rather that he found her innocent mistake amusing. “What do you want me to do?” Beth asked Merle, sheepishly. She understood that Carol was simply trying to rouse Daryl in her direction, but Beth found that she genuinely was curious on how to defend herself. She would need to know these things when she left this group, eventually. 

 

“Come at me.” Merle said, throwing his hands up in front of him, as if he was opening his arms to her. Beth took one long look at the man in front her and quickly shook her head. Merle raised his eyebrows in annoyance. “Fine. Show me your best punch. Come on, sugar, clock me a good one.” Merle said, smiling playfully and stepping into her space. Beth knew she would look foolish. She had never physically attacked a single person on purpose, other than Martin. However, Beth was determined to keep some of her dignity in this situation, so she squared her shoulders, brought her fist back with her thumb neatly into her hands and propelled her hand forward towards Merle’s waiting face. She didn’t even make it a couple inches from her own body before Merle caught her fist lightly in his own hand. 

 

“What did I do wrong?” Beth asked, confused. He had asked her to punch him, hadn’t he? 

 

“If I would have let you do that, you would have broken your thumb.” Merle said, untightening Beth’s hand. “The force behind it was good though.” Merle said, nodding his encouragement at her. Taking her other hand, Merle held them both out, extended completely in front of Beth so that her hands were level with her shoulders. 

 

“When you hit someone, your arm needs to be level with your shoulder.” Merle instructed, motioning to what he had just done. Keep your chin down. As long as the blow comes out straight, your shoulders will rise automatically and protect your face.” Beth kept her arms extended, even though her muscles ached from years of unuse. Absentmindedly, Beth tucked her thumb back into the inside of her palm. Merle groan, exasperated again.

 

“Never tuck your thumb in, love.” Merle said, pulling her thumb out of Beth clinched fist and resting it between the first and second knuckles of her index finger. “Now,” Merle began, taking a step away from her, “if you are in a fight, you are going to want to end it as quickly as possible and run. “If you want to knock someone out cold, aim for the throat. When they see the punch coming, they'll automatically drop their head, bringing their chin in line with your fist. Hitting somebody in the body is a lot more effective, and safer, than hitting them in the head. You won’t be able to knock the guy out though. You won’t have the force and it’s not what you want to do. You want to disengage them from you long enough to run the other way, got it, sugar?”

 

Beth nodded, even though she was certain she didn’t ‘get it’ at all. “When you finally do throw the punch, use your full weight and strength, but not so much force that you lose the control of your arm. Keep the blow tight to your body. Practice.” Merle demanded, taking a further step back. Beth felt silly, but she did as was told, trying to remember everything Merle had just said. 

 

“You’re thinking too much.” Beth turned and glared at Daryl. 

 

“Daryl, up.” Merle said, motioning to his younger brother. Daryl let out an exasperated groan before standing and walking towards the pair. Beth caught Carol’s eyes quickly and saw a small smile forming. “Beth, Daryl is going to attack you. When he does, do what we just practiced.”

 

“What if I hurt him?” Beth said, smirking at Daryl. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked back, clearly unconcerned with her ability to hurt him. It steeled Beth’s determination to do just that. 

 

“Don’t play nice, Beth. If this were any other man...” Carol didn’t finish her sentence, but the message was clear: Any other man would not bat an eye at hurting Beth. Bwth was beginning to see that beyond the men in this group, Carol did not have much trust built up for the opposite sex. The atmosphere shifted just a little and suddenly it became obvious to all involved what could happen to Beth out in this wild, new world she had ran into willingly. Daryl was looking down at his boots. Beth turned around slightly to see Merle’s jaw had clenched his jaw slightly in silent anger at the mere thought. 

 

Beth turned back to Daryl and nodded. She expected him to come at her immediately, but he didn’t move. He just looked at her with a strange expression of almost pain on his face. 

“Well…” Beth said, holding her hands up in anticipation.

 

“I...” Daryl said, turning to march away. “No, Merle, you show her.” 

 

In any other situation, Beth would have let the man walk away as Daryl was very clearly uncomfortable, but she had enough of the back and forth between them. It was as dizzying as being on a ship, thrown to and from from pitching waves. 

 

No longer. Beth thought and followed Daryl out of the camp. One way or another, she would learn something this evening, even if it was how to make Daryl Dixon snap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too much of a filler chapter. I promise great things are coming with the next update! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, you guys! Life has gotten so crazy! This chapter is late and I'm sorry! I promise I have a solid excuse though...I accepted my first time teaching position last week!! I'm ecstatic!
> 
> Now, to this chapter. Let me just tell you I worked so hard to make this chapter and moment credible to these characters and I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you all are to!
> 
> As always, thank you for all the love you show this story and me!

Beth didn't turn to gage the reactions of the camp. Her intent was to confront Daryl, and she knew now that any opinion that didn't support that idea didn't matter to Beth at all. Beth made no attempt to quiet her steps, she was beyond hiding away from Daryl. She didn’t even scream when he jumped out from where he had apparently been resting behind a tree. 

 

“What do you want?” Daryl asked, annoyance pouring off him as he crossed his shoulders and glared at her. 

 

“Why did you leave? I want to learn.” Beth said, standing her ground this time. The man was being entirely unreasonable. His way or now way. No more.

 

“Ain’t stopping you.” Daryl said, shrugging. “Just won’t be me doing the teaching.”

 

“Why?” Beth repeated for the second time. Daryl looked at her for a moment as if calculating a risk. Beth fought to not look away. Still, his intensity shocked her. 

 

“Come with me.” Daryl said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Beth had come here for an altercation. If she had any sort of plan, which she hadn’t, it most likely would have had some sort of provocation on her part. Her only goal was to make the man feel something, to express his true emotion without an arrogant facade covering its vulnerability. As she looked up at him though, she knew this moment was costing Daryl something. She had no idea what, but it was as if he had something to share with her that he wasn’t quite comfortable sharing.  _ Vulnerability, remember?  _ Beth gave him her hand and let him lead her to a hidden destination. Again. 

  
  


Beth had more than a little confusion coursing through her system when Daryl stopped at the edge of the large boulder they were currently standing on and kept his back to her. Along with the confusion though, there was a knowledge that she was in the presence of true beauty. Directly to her left, a magnificent waterfall towered over them; water flowed out of it into the lake. Beth wondered how the entire pond hadn’t flooded over as the mist from the clear, rushing water sprayed across her face. She already felt her hair dampened from that alone. The water of the pond was not murky as the creek had been. Beth could see to the bottom, which was only a foot deep at best. The sun glistened off its surface and Beth genuinely smiled at the moment. 

 

“This is beautiful.” Beth whispered, half to herself. She looked back up to the flowing water. “Do you not  think it’s beautiful?” Beth said, looking towards Daryl who was know kneeling at the boulder’s edge. His hand was making slow sweeps back and forth in the water, disturbing the calm surface. 

 

“Whatever Carol told you about my life doesn’t begin to touch the surface of what was a terrible childhood.” Daryl said, still focused on his fingers running through the water.  He hadn’t answered her question, but Beth stayed where she was.The confession was too much of a shock to allow her to do anything else. Pulling his hand out of the water, Daryl pushed it through his hair, wettening the too-long strands slightly. 

 

Against her better judgment, Beth walked towards him and knelt. She was eye level with him now, but she made no move to get any closer. She had absolutely no idea how to handle this type of situation. She didn’t know if she should reach out or just stay close at hand as he spoke his peace. She decided the latter was more appropriate. What could she really say or do?

 

Daryl seemed to understand the war that was raging inside Beth’s mind and smiled as he looked at her. Beth’s hair was now stuck to her face from the warm mist rising from the waterfall, but she still saw that smile. Daryl seemed to think a moment before raising his hand to her face to push one of the strands closest to her eye behind her ear. Electricity shot through Beth’s body. “I can’t teach you, Beth. I want you to be safe, but I can’t see sense when it comes to you. It would still be hurting you to me. I can’t do that.”

 

“You barely know me.” Beth whispered, looking down like the coward she was. 

 

“Does it matter?” 

 

Beth’s head shot up. She hadn’t been expecting that. Beth expected him to argue, as usual. The answer was no though. It really didn’t matter who she was or why they had met. 

 

Locking his eyes with him, Beth moved forward. She had absolutely no idea how to do what she was doing, but it didn’t seem to matter in that moment. She wasn’t sure her heart had ever pounded so painfully in her chest though as Daryl’s eyes went doe-eyed. He didn’t move away though as she brought her hands to his, now resting on the smooth rock. 

 

As Beth closed the distance between them, she noticed that there was a deep hollow between Daryl’s nose and right eye and a scar on the very inside of his eye. For a fleeting moment, Beth wondered how it had gotten there. Just as quickly, she remembered Daryl’s earlier statement about his childhood and she knew exactly how it had. She wanted to know the story though, as painful as she was sure it would be for Daryl to tell it. She wanted to know as much about this man in front of her as she could. She wanted to see him be gentle, and she wanted to see his his harder edge too. All of it. And more than anything in that moment, she wanted to feel him. 

 

Just as that longing became unbearable, Beth was shocked when Daryl’s hand left hers, reaching up to cradle her face between them. Her heart picked up its pace when Daryl’s lips met hers, hesitantly. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body, but his ministrations were still hesitant, unmoving. The man clearly had no better idea of what to do than she did and that thought thrilled her. Perhaps this was his first experience of a kiss as well. To have been handed that honor and trust propelled Beth forward until she was returning the kiss, throwing her arms around Daryl’s broad shoulders and lost herself in the moment. 

 

But, then it was over. Realization flooded into Beth and her cheeks warmed immediately. She had just had her first kiss and from an outlaw at that.  The realization spread through her and the heat in her face got worse. Along with embarrassment, Beth was stricken as a stroke of shame broke through it. What would her father think of this? 

 

As Daryl scooched back away from her without looking in her eyes, Beth knew her emotions were written clearly on her face. Lovely, no the shame can share it's company with her sorrow at wounding the man who had shown vulnerability to her for what possibly could have been the first time in his life. 

 

“Daryl…” Beth didn't know where to begin or what to say. 

 

“Don't worry, Beth. No one will know.” Daryl said, smirking. He cast one small glance at the water again before rising. “It won't happen again. No shame will come to you for letting the unworthy, poor man put his hands on you, I assure you.” The ruthless, cold demeanor he spoke to her with reminded her so much of the moment they met and she knew her reaction had lost her something this day. Tears flooded her eyes at the tragedy of it all. 

 

“We need to get back, Beth.” Daryl said, rushing her away from their moment. As Beth stood and walked back towards Daryl, Beth kept her tears to herself and refused to show her weakness. She had been judgmental of this group of people from the moment she’d met them, but she had been the culprit of hurt. She didn’t deserve their kindness.

 

As they walked on, Daryl remained silent. Beth couldn’t blame him. It made her all the more angry at herself. She knew she cared for Daryl. She didn’t love him, obviously, but she couldn’t deny that she cared him. Daryl had awoken a different side of her. She had never been physically attracted to a man beyond innocent, teenage crushes. Her attraction to Daryl was a mature one. She desired things that made her blush, but curious all at the same. 

 

She had ruined her chances with the long-haired hot head though. Beth tried to think back to a time when she had felt as defeated as she did now. As the two of them walked back into the camp, Beth remembered. It was the night her father had insisted she marry Shane Walsh, the night she had left her home. 

 

As Beth watched Daryl walk into his tent, not even glancing back at her, Beth knew that she was going to do. She had proven herself a coward in front of Daryl at the waterfall and cowards always run. Beth was running away. Again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...? What did you think? :)


	8. you think you're lost, but you're not lost on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are too wonderful to me! That's all I have to say this time.

Even though the dark forest frightened her at first, Beth was glad she had chose to leave the camp during the night. She had as quiet as she could had hauled her meager bag of supplies her shoulder, walking into the trees. No one had woken up and now Beth had been able to hobble through the night with no interruptions. The forest emitted sounds that both excited her and sent an edge of fear running through her mind. What could she really do against an attacker, human or animal alike? 

 

Throughout the night, even though her injured ankle throbbed still, she moved a little quicker in those moments and managed to put some distance between herself and those who had taken care of her. She knew Daryl could track her and probably would, so she hadn’t stopped once that night, trying to give herself a large enough head start. Her plan was to eventually get far enough away from her home in order to get a job that wouldn’t betray who she was. She planned to earn enough money to buy passage out of the country. The idea of leaving her family and homeland behind broke her heart, but she couldn’t stay and be caught up in a marriage she didn’t want, no matter who or what it cost her. 

 

No one could protect her from her fate, but herself. Carol would have argued that point had she been given the opportunity, but Beth would have remained stubborn too. Even as she thought this though, she knew there was someone who could shield her. Daryl could most definitely protect her physically, but Beth knew in her heart that it would cost him something or someone close to him and she couldn’t be the reason anyone was hurt, especially Daryl. She knew very little about Sheriff Walsh, but she had an extensive knowledge of the law. The only way Daryl could protect Beth was to hide her. Eventually, she would be found and then Daryl would be arrested for kidnapping whether he had done it or not. A man couldn’t harbor another man’s soon-to-be wife and not be charged with something scandalous. Not to mention, Beth steadfastly believed that eventually Daryl would come to resent her for the things he would have to do to protect her from her own kind. She wasn’t sure she could go back to him hating her for her former lifestyle. Yes, Beth needed to leave. After what had happened at the waterfall that last evening, there was no question of it. The moment Daryl had kissed her, she knew she couldn’t stay any longer. 

 

Beth stole a look behind her as the sun rose above the trees. It was a coward’s choice that she had made, but it was done. The only way to go was forward onto the road. Hopefully, the road would lead to a new life and home, one all her own.

 

Beth heard the horses before she saw them. She bent down low and moved back into the grassy edge of the forest.  Beth’s eyes locked onto a carriage with a large horde of men falling behind it on horseback. She should have known lady luck would forever abandon her. 

 

As the carriage drew closer, Beth knew it was Shane and his deputies. She didn’t know where they had come from, but the men seemed to be at ease, laughing with one another as they moved at a slow pace on the road. She crouched lower in fear of being found, but she needn't have worried as a quick blur farther to her left came crashing out of the forest only to stop directly in front of the horse-drawn carriage. The horses reared back in surprise and Beth saw the runner that she now recognized as Daryl take a step back in apparent shock as well.  Beth knew it was Merle before even looking as another figure soared past her on his brother’s heels. It hadn't taken them long to realize she'd left, and of course they had tracked her, as she had assumed they would. She chided herself for not thinking to cover her tracks, but inwardly rejoiced that the two had ran after her. Shane and his men had their attention though and both men stood to their fullest height, solidly blocking any further movement on the carriage’s part. 

 

As Shane stepped out, Beth crouched lower in the undergrowth. “Gentlemen,” He drawled, greeting the two grifters.

 

“Afternoon, deputy,” Daryl said, without even a facade of arrogance. Daryl radiated rage from where Beth stared in her hiding spot. Beth felt a wave of guilt wash through her, but she remained quiet. “Out for your weekly quota, I'm sure.” Beth saw Daryl nod towards the back of the carriage. Looking back, Beth saw what she had missed in her eagerness to stay hidden from her would-be husband. A wooden hauler was attached to the back of the carriage, carrying a large mass of things: golden plates, clothes of all sizes, some obviously made for young children, even bread and wine. 

 

“Just incentives to help remind the people to pay their taxes on time,” Shane sneered, not bothering to glance at the large pile. 

 

“Looks more like blackmail to me,” Merle growled, clearly angered by this robbery of those who couldn't afford to lose. 

 

“Gentlemen,” Shane started, in mock surprise, “he speaks. For hell’s sake, Merle, I always thought you were just around to be your younger brother's muscle. Who taught you to speak like a human being? They should be commended.” 

 

Beth watched in silent anger as Merle made a move towards Shane, and was thankful when Daryl put a hand on his shoulder to bring him to his senses. If Merle had attacked Shane, he surely would have been arrested and who knows what the punishment would be. 

 

“I bet I know who it was,” Shane jeered, still baiting the older Dixon. “I bet it was that widow whore you’ve been shacking up with. You know, not a single soul that has looked into that rough business has been able to understand how that husband of hers did not have enough wits about him not to get out of a burning house. It seems a shame though. The man mustn't have beaten enough since into the bitch if she’s letting you into her bed every night.”

 

In that moment, Beth was never more confident and grateful to herself for making the decision to run away. If Shane was the type of man to so casually insult such a kind, genuinely decent woman as Carol--just to get a rise out of another man--he surely would not have treated her much better. She sank lower in the undergrowth as Daryl pushed Merle back by the shoulders with a bit more force. 

 

“Calm down,” She heard him whisper to a straining Merle as Shane and his men laughed. Daryl sent a deadly glare to the latter, “Shane, you do not have any idea how unworthy you are, do you?” Shane just stared in confusion. Beth rolled her eyes at the man's arrogance.

 

“I hear you lost yourself a bride.” Beth’s heart sank. Did Daryl know who she was? 

 

“Watch your mouth, trash.” Shane said through clenched teeth. “What do you know of it?”

 

Daryl just shrugged, uninterested. “Little and I care to know less than I do. Just talk around the village. Heard you can’t please a woman, and if how you just talked about Carol is any inclination, I think talk is true, for once. Are you compensating, sheriff?” Daryl grinned, broadly. “I’d love to meet this woman though. Show her the other side of life.”

 

Beth’s breath quickened and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle the noise. She didn’t know how to feel. She was somewhat excited to hear Daryl speak of her to Shane, but the fear still remained. Beth knew Daryl would never hand her over to Shane. No matter how impertinent and aggravating they found each other, he wouldn’t leave her to such a fate: the wife of a womanizing bully. 

 

“If you don’t mind then, my brother and I have places we need to be. Unlike you, we have women to tend to.” Daryl winked at Beth’s fuming fiance. 

 

“When did you find a woman to share your bed, Dixon?” Shane asked, raising an eyebrow to Daryl. 

 

Daryl just smiled and bent an imaginary hat to the man before walking back the direction he came. Merle looked from Sheriff Walsh and then to his retreating brother. Beth was certain she saw Merle shake his head. The older Dixon followed after the younger then though, his face unreadable again.

 

Both of them had become experts at that and Beth was certain they had trained themselves to be stone from an early age, probably around the time the lord of the house had decided the best way to raise a son was to beat one. When the two brothers were out of sight and Sheriff Walsh had started to climb back up onto his horse, Beth tried to back slowly away into the trees. 

 

Just when she thought she was safe to start running again, her foot crunched down loudly on a stick that had fallen with the leaves. Beth froze as her fiance’s head whipped around in her direction. She had not yet risen to her full height, but she shook from fear he had seen her. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, which became harder when a hand wrapped its way around her mouth and pulled her back. She fought against it until she realized it was Daryl. Then, she realized something else. She hadn’t seen Daryl; she’d smelled him. She had memorized his scent. Just from their short time together,  her senses were growing keener. 

 

At least, that’s what Beth told herself it was. She didn’t want to think that she recognized Daryl by scent because his scent was already all over her. The kiss they had shared by the waterfall jumped into her mind. The way he had cupped both sides of her face in his hands to hold her to him as he moved his lips against hers caused her to shake for a whole new reason. 

 

“Stay still,” Daryl ordered, his lips inches from her ear. His hold on her was rigid, his body already tensed for a fight. They looked ahead at Shane who had started walking slowly in their direction. Beth’s eyes registered that Daryl had pulled his knife from its place at his hip. He was ready to seriously injure the man in front of them. Even in her fear, Beth wondered what had caused such hatred between them. She was certain that she didn’t want to know. 

 

Shane didn’t see them though. He simply shook his head at the small noise. The man turned and walked arrogantly back to the carriage before climbing in and ordering his men forward. Still, Daryl’s hand stayed on her though moving down to her neck now. She turned. Both of them were now sitting in the leaves, their knees almost touching. 

 

“You wanna tell me why you were hiding from the Sheriff, Beth?” Daryl said, inclining his head sideways slightly; he was daring her to lie. 

 

So, he did know then. He knew that the marriage she had ran away from was to the man in question. Beth didn’t have the courage to respond though; she simply put her head down in shame. 

 

“I see.” Daryl nodded. “Well, this is one situation I never thought I’d find myself in.”

 

“What do you mean?” Beth questioned, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

 

Daryl smirked. “I never thought I’d be stealing my brother’s wife away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised? :)


	9. the truth comes out...a little at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is your explanation. I always planned to go this route, and I hope you all enjoy where I'm taking this journey. 
> 
> You are all so wonderful! Thank you!

For a moment, Beth sat like stone. Surely, she had not heard Daryl correctly. Her heart was still beating in her ears from the adrenaline of their possible capture. She just hadn't heard Daryl correctly. 

 

“Did you say ‘your brother’?” Beth asked, praying she had indeed misheard what she knew she hadn't.

 

“Mm-mhm,” Daryl said, still smiling arrogantly and Beth saw a tad bit of possessiveness in that smile too; it made her shiver just a bit. “That damn boy has been taking things away from me my entire life.” Daryl continued, running a calloused hand through his ruffled hair. It was useless though. His mane had grown so long it was utterly unmanageable. “I guess I win this time.” 

 

Heat roared in Beth and her eyes flared in frustration. She had ran away from the only home she had ever known because she had been bought and sold by men and straight into this man’s arms, who was now comparing her to a prize. Refusing to meet Daryl's eyes, Beth rose to her feet. Tears swam in them, as she stomped away from him.

 

“Beth,” Daryl called after her, clearly bemused. Beth stomped faster, but she could hear him behind her, easily catching up to her. “Hell, slow down, woman.” 

 

“No.” Beth said, confidently, refusing to even turn to face Daryl. Before she could take another step, a masculine hand coiled itself around her forearm, turning her with a gentle push. 

 

When Beth finally looked up at Daryl, he took a step away. The pain of his words must have been etched into her face because knowledge and regret was now present in his eyes. 

 

“I'm not some...some whore to bought, Daryl Dixon!” Beth shouted, pushing him away from her with all of her might. Daryl had the good nature to let himself be moved. Beth knew it was all an act for her benefit though and it just angered her more. Losing control, Beth rushed at him, allowing her fists to find purchase anywhere she could. Tears rolled out of her eyes and a battle cry erupted from her mouth. The cry continued until Beth was sobbing and instead of pushing Daryl away, she was grabbing his vest and pulling herself into the man.  

 

Beth expected his strong arms to wrap around her, but for a few moments she felt nothing, but her damp cheeks rubbing against the rough texture of the leather of Daryl’s vest. The thought that Daryl didn't care to comfort her made her Beth feel even weaker and she sobbed harder, digging her fingers into the fabric until she felt stinging pain in their tips. 

 

As her breakdown continued on, Beth felt shaking hands rest hesitantly on the small of her back. “I'm sorry, sweetheart.” Beth sobbed on, but intermixed with her weakness and embarrassment was cold to the touch shock. Summoning what was left of her courage and pride, Beth looked up and saw true remorse in Daryl’s face. “I didn’t mean it that way, Beth. I swear I didn’t.” 

They stayed like that for a moment. Daryl, uncomfortable, but present and Beth unknowing of how to proceed. Just as quickly is it had reared up, her anger was falling back into a reasonable state of existence. It was still present in her, always would be, Beth was certain; it was contained, controlled now. It was her curiosity and confusion now taking the lead. Taking a small step back, pushing a loose strand of blonde hair from her face from where it had stuck to her drying tears, Beth steadied her voice, “It doesn't matter.” 

 

Quickly, but softly, Daryl cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him fully, “It does matter.”

 

“I want to know how.” Beth said, ignoring the the heartwarming effect his words had on her.   

 

Daryl nodded slowly and glanced at the ground. “Want to try this again?” He said, motioning downward. Beth quirked an eyebrow, but plopped a bit more gracefully than before on her bottom. Daryl let a long sigh before joining her. He seemed at a loss for how to begin. 

 

“Just start from how far back you remember.” Beth said, encouragingly. 

 

“I remember too much.” Daryl said, looking down to where his hands were ripping at some dead leaves on the cool forest floor. 

 

Beth didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. She was intent on letting Daryl tell this story on his own and in his own time. Sensing her eyes on him, Beth assumed, Daryl lifted his head. “Did Carol tell you how my mother met my father?”

 

“Yes.” Beth said, unashamed. 

 

“Then you know that Merle and I don't share a father. Mother was married once before to a man named Dixon, Will Dixon.” Daryl paused, lips turned up into a hateful sneer. “As much as a bastard as I knew my father to be, Will Dixon was worse, according to Merle. It doesn't matter though. My mother was widowed and at the time pregnant. With the shock of her first husband's death though, she lost that baby.” Daryl paused to make sure Beth was still with him. She nodded for him to continue, fully listening. “Milk was still there though, which is how she came to be in Franklin Walsh’s home. Shane’s mother was close to delivery and a nursemaid was required.”

 

Beth understood this part of Daryl's story all too well. Women of the higher class never sustained their children from their own breast. It just didn't happen. Beth had never understood the custom though. She had always thought that would be a wonderful bonding moment between mother and child; her class saw it only as a burden. “In her late pregnancy, my father didn’t see his wife as anything remotely attractive or touchable. Mother seemed to fit that bill though and he began courting her behind the lady of the manor’s back.  Shane’s mother died days after Shane was born, and mother took over as his nursemaid. The affair continued and I was the result.” Daryl paused for a moment, his brow creasing. “Being his blood didn't prove to be of much help. Shane has never looked at me as a brother because my father never looked at me as a son.”

 

“What about your mother?” Beth asked, her voice shaking. “How could she-”

 

“Didn’t have much of a choice. Two children, soiled reputation. Where would she go? She died when I was real young anyhow. Merle misses her though; he feels responsible still.” 

“I'm sorry.” It was all Beth could think to say and she truly meant it. She couldn't imagine her father ever laying a hand on her. Parents were meant to protect their children; to have that trust violated was such a horrid thought and to know Daryl had experienced exactly that brought tears swimming back in her eyes. Her emotional reaction didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. 

 

“Don't cry for me, sweetheart.” He said, his face turning pink. Beth choked back a sob and wiped her face quickly. If Daryl was going to bear his scars so well, she could, at least, honor him by doing the same. 

 

“Your turn, Beth.” Daryl said, clearing his throat. Beth remained quiet, but Daryl folded his arms and quelled her with a look that told her that she was going to tell her end of the story or they were going to be on sitting out there all night.

 

“ The marriage was arranged by my father.” Beth began, “I only knew of your brother in social circles, superficially. I had seen him about but never interacted personally with him. I just couldn't marry someone I didn't know, yet alone love, so I ran away, as you already know.”  _ And thought me a coward for _ , Beth finished in her secret thoughts. 

 

“The group needs to know this, Beth. There's no way around it.” Daryl said, not acknowledging her confession, letting her keep her pride. “Shane won't give up on finding you and everyone will need to know to keep an eye out.” Beth nodded, understanding Daryl's reasons. 

 

“What happens when he finds me?” Beth asked, quietly and afraid of his answer.

 

Daryl smiled a genuine smile, grabbing her chin in his fingers again. “You'll handle that, sweetheart. I'll make damn sure that you handle my brother.” 

 

Beth laughed loudly, but then remembered why they were here and looked at Daryl sheepishly. He didn't seem to be angry, but rather amused. Beth decided then that while the old her would be offended at his amusement at her mistakes, the new Beth Greene never would be. For some odd reason, Beth felt adored when she saw his smile pointed at her, which was absurd. Daryl Dixon couldn't adore her. 

 

As if he had heard her thoughts and wanted to assuage her fears, Daryl reached out and slowly caressed Beth's cheek, never shirking her glance. The moment felt so intimate that Beth her cheeks heat up. Before she could analyze the effect, Daryl leant into her space; his eyes stayed with hers. 

 

Beth knew he was going to kiss her, but he seemed to be relishing the moment, intent on taking his time. His fingers rolled over her skin, achingly slow. Sensations Beth had never felt or understood slid through her. Her skin prickling from the effect. Her eyes shut on demand and she unintentionally sighed. 

 

Beth's eyes shot open in shock. Daryl didn't seem to notice, except for the small chuckle that escaped him as he closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to her own. 

 

The kiss was chaste and over before Beth would have liked it to be. But, it was beautiful in its simplicity. Rising to his feet, Daryl didn't shy away from Beth like their last experience, but held out his hand. Beth gladly took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. 

 

As the made their way back to the camp, Beth hoped Daryl had been right--that she could handle Shane when the time came. She wanted so much to be the warrior that this rugged outlaw wanted her to be. 

  
  



	10. do you feel better now? (as she falls to the ground.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know now that this chapter may be a trigger. It does contain minor abuse. Please stay with me until the end of this chapter. I'm a bit worried about it (some of you will not like it), but I promise I'm going somewhere with this. Trust me!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for the ridiculous long wait! I am raising a one year old and just had my first teaching evaluation! Thank you for staying loyal to this story!

“Hell, Beth, you’re going to break it!” Beth rolled her eyes as Daryl pulled his bow out of her grasp, holding it close to his chest, like a lion ready to fight for its cub. 

 

“You are the one who wanted me to learn!” Beth fired back, even as she heard Merle chuckling by the campfire. This was not a new situation. Beth and Daryl had been training for what Beth assumed had been two weeks now and more often than not an argument occurred. Either Daryl thought that Beth wasn’t trying hard enough or Beth thought Daryl was being mean on purpose or, in this case, an overgrown child. 

 

“Sticking my bow in the ground to pull back the bowstring is not learning, woman!” Daryl yelled back, stepping up to her. 

 

“Oh, you...you buffoon!” Beth exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. A snort from the direction where Merle was sitting made Beth smile ever so slightly. She knew how ridiculous they looked when they got like this and even though Daryl frustrated her on a daily basis, Beth wouldn’t be honest if she were to say their interactions didn’t secretly amuse her. 

 

“Why you smiling, sweetheart?” Daryl mumbled, still miffed about his precious bow. “Aint nothing funny!” 

 

“Then you’re blind, my brother!” Merle shouted, as the rest of the group made their way out of their tents. Beth and Daryl’s yelling had woken them up, but the men had smiles on their faces as they walked towards the amusement. 

 

“Hush, Merle.” Carol said, plopping down beside her lover. Merle kissed the top of her head before standing and walking their way. Bending down to Beth’s ear, he whispered, “Woman thinks she’s got me broke.” 

 

“I do.” Carol called back as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Beth thought that was a fabulous idea. She had never been introduced to the beverage until recently. It had always been tea in her father's house. Beth wrinkled her nose at the thought. Tea had a bitterness she could just never learn to appreciate. She adored the little spikes of energy coffee gave her though. 

 

“Like hell,” Merle shouted towards Carol, but Beth noticed how he maneuvered himself ever so slightly behind Beth as he spoke. 

 

“Why you hiding then, _big_ _brother?”_ Clearly, the movement had not escaped Daryl's notice either. But, nothing much ever did escape Daryl Dixon’s notice. Since they had both confessed their secrets to one another, Daryl had made good on his promise to train her in the ways of his life. She knows realized just how keen the man's scents were. When they were walking the woods, his eyes would stray in the direction of a sound that Beth wouldn't hear for minutes later. His precision with his precious bow was incredible. Beth had yet to see him miss a target he aimed for. She was certain she never would. 

Beth giggled to herself as Merle mumbled grumpily to himself as he walked in the direction that would lead him to the lake. She looked at Carol, who was still smirking in her triumph. T _ he man mustn't have beaten enough sense into the bitch.  _ Shane’s cruel words came flying back into her mind and she realized she hadn’t even had the chance to talk to Carol--not that she was certain she even should, not after what had transpired when Daryl and herself had returned to the camp a few weeks back.

 

* * *

 

 

Beth had been shocked to see that Merle was only a few yards away from them as they neared the camp. It had seemed as if she and Daryl had been talking for hours, and Beth wondered if Merle had purposefully slowed his stride, just in case Shane came back. By the time the three of them had reached the outskirts of the camp, Beth knew that the Merle in front of her was not the Merle she had come to know. His steps were heavy, as if he were being weighed down with stones strapped to his ankles and his facial expression was like stone, not moving from its grimace. Beth remembered looking up to Daryl in inquiry. He had been staring just as intently at his older brother, brow furrowed in what Beth recognized as worry. When he finally noticed her gaze, he just simply shook his head at her, as if to tell her to leave the situation alone. 

 

The camp and its inhabitants were as she had left them the night before, quiet and forlorn. Each of the men were stationed at the fire, except for Aaron who was patrolling the edge of the camp, looking out for would-be enemies. Beth had seen that Carol was standing just outside the tent she shared with Merle, her hands clenched at her sides and her fingers rubbing their tips as she looked in the opposite direction. When she saw the three returning, she immediately smiled at the sight of Beth, but expression changed quickly from one pure joy to anxiety when she saw Merle rushing towards her, his footsteps pounding into the soft dirt with ferocious purpose. 

 

Before Carol could speak, Merle had hauled her to him roughly and kissed her with a passion that made Beth turn away, her face scarlet in her embarrassment. The kiss lingered and Beth kept her eyes down as she walked with Daryl over to Aaron. As Daryl spoke, making sure all had gone well in his absence, Beth chanced a glance in the older lovers’ direction. The kiss had ended and Merle was resting his forehead against Carol’s. Their eyes were shut, but the moment still had a power that even the one preceding it hadn’t. With excruciating slowness, the two unlatched themselves from each other, Carol bringing her hand up to Merle’s rough, stubbly cheek. Merle held her gaze for a moment longer, nodded and walked slowly towards their tent. 

 

Unaware of what she was even doing, Beth walked towards Carol. When Carol saw her, the worry came back into her eyes and she rushed for herself, crushing the younger woman to her. Beth held on tightly. In the time that she known Carol, she had become like a second mother to Beth. She clung to her comfort and her wisdom. Shane’s words roared in her head as Carol rubbed her back and suddenly, Beth needed to know. First though, she needed to explain. 

 

Taking a small step back, Beth looked directly at Carol. “Shane almost found me today.” Beth expected to see shock in Carol eyes, but there wasn’t any. “He was on his way back from the village on the road. I hid, and then Merle and Daryl came crashing through the woods onto the road.” Beth stopped for a moment, remembering the cruelty of her would-be fiance. “He said the most terrible things, Carol.” Carol looked down at that. “He was trying to push Merle into a fight. He used you. He said you were-”

 

“That’s enough.” Both women turned sharply. Merle was standing behind them, just having walked out of the his and Carol’s tent. 

 

“Merle,” Carol began, stepping towards him. “It’s okay.”

 

“No, it ain’t,” He said, shaking her hand off and walking towards Beth. For the first time since she had met the man, Beth felt a trickle of fear strike through her as he came up level to her. “You’re done speaking, missie.” Now, Beth looked back and kicked herself for what she did next. 

 

Looking under Merle, Beth met Carol’s eyes. “Carol..”

 

“Leave her be, Beth.” Merle said, stepping into her line of sight. He took a breath to calm himself, Beth would presume. His face was reddening in his apparent anger. “She ain’t talking about it.”

 

“Talking about what?” Beth persisted. “Carol, what happened to you? Shane said you were married, that your husband...he-”

 

“Damn it, girl!” Merle suddenly roared, pushing Beth away. “I told you to shut that mouth of yours!” Beth had not been prepared for the blow and fell onto the forest floor, just as Daryl flew past her out of nowhere, colliding with his brother. The two men rolled in the dirt, fists swinging. 

 

“Stop it!” Carol yelled, and Beth screamed when Merle’s fist connected with Daryl’s jaw. He was now on top of his sibling, punching at anything he could find. Daryl was blocking the blows as best he could, but Merle seemed to know just when and where to target his punches. Carol was pulling on her lover’s arms, screaming at him to stop this. Mitchell and Aaron rushed towards the dueling siblings, pushing Merle off Daryl. Abraham came up from behind her, lifting her to her feet gently. The other two were still struggling with Merle, but had effectively pulled him off Daryl. Of course, they didn’t plan on Daryl rushing back towards his brother as he quickly got to his feet. Abraham placed her behind him, as she looked on in terror. 

 

This was a side she had never seen of Daryl. His face was contorted in pure rage, and he showed no mercy as his fist collided with Merle’s nose. Beth heard a sickening snap and Merle tumbled out of Aaron and Mitchell’s grasp, falling toward the fire. Now, it was Daryl’s turn. He jumped forward onto his brother’s stomach, pinning him with his thighs. Daryl hit him twice more, before rising, leaving his brother in the dirt. “You ever touch her again, and I’ll kill you. So help me God, Merle, I will put you in the ground.” Merle wiped the blood from his nose and stood, gently pushing Carol away as she tried to help him up with shaking hands. Merle had walked out of camp after that. Carol had sunk to the ground, her head in her hands. 

 

When Daryl looked up at Beth, Beth saw his rage was still there. She stepped away from Abraham, who rolled his eyes and walked away as Daryl moved towards them. “Stay away Merle. He won’t hurt you again, but stay away from him all the same.” She had not even looked at him though, staring instead at the blood running from his knuckles. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything else, and Daryl walked away.

 

* * *

 

Beth had not asked Carol about Shane’s words since that day. She had done as she was told and kept her distance from Merle. One night though, he had come to stand in front of her as she sat by the fire. Daryl had been sitting next to her, and rose quickly. It was unnecessary though as Merle had simply sunk to his knees in front of Beth and begged her forgiveness in a way that was unlike him that Beth couldn’t him deny his request. He had kissed her hand gently and assured her he never wanted to hurt her and never would again, before walking back to his spot next to Carol on the other side of the fire. 

  
  


Now though, Merle was not around and Beth thought it might be safe to actually talk to Carol about her past and how she had come to be with Dixon brothers. Walking towards the older woman, who showed no left-over anxiety from the events weeks before. She smiled as Beth approached her. 

 

“Can we talk?” Beth asked, quietly. Carol looked directly at her and smiled the saddest, most resigned smile Beth had ever seen.

  
“I think we ought to, huh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until this point, I have been writing the Dixon brothers as very tame versions of the their show counterparts, but I want to stay true to the beauty that is found in these two characters' flaws. You cannot live the lives they did without lasting personality consequences. 
> 
> I looked at this chapter as Merle snapping back to the past. Did he really mean to hurt Beth? Absolutely not, but he snapped and Daryl did as well. This is all they have ever known. Those demons are not dead; they are still there. I needed to show that in both of them.


	11. when darkness turns to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible, I know.If anyone is still reading this story, please know it hasn't been abandoned. I just want it to be perfect, so I've been taking my time fine tuning the chapters. 
> 
> I'm still not happy with this one.
> 
> I originally wrote this and the next chapter as one, bit I felt like it would be an overload of info and plot development, so I split it into two.

Beth remained silent as the grave, walking in stride with Carol towards the lake. After Carol had agreed that the two women did indeed need to talk, she had led Beth away from the group. Daryl had looked up from his conversation when he saw them moving away from the camp. For a moment, he had held Beth’s gaze, his expression hesitant and unsure of whether he should let her leave or keep her close. Beth felt very ashamed of herself in that moment. This man who had given up his bed--it was Daryl’s tent she had been sleeping in all this time, he had been sleeping just outside of it at night, with nothing but a pillow that Carol forced upon him nightly--and how did she continue to repay him? Questioning his motives and running away from him at every turn. Yes, Beth was very much ashamed. 

 

“What are you thinking? I'm willing to pay for those thoughts.” Carol chimed in, interrupting Beth’s condemnation for herself.

 

“What need for money do you have?” Beth said, smiling, albeit a small one. Neither woman missed the hidden message in Beth’s words, but they both smiled. No harm was meant in it, and now, more than ever, Beth understood the need for Daryl and his men to steal. And, she had begun to think it was certainly not the worst of what the Dixon brothers could do when pushed too far. 

 

“You were married.” It wasn't a question, and Beth marvelled at the constant change in her personality. There was a time not too long ago that the words would have choked over each other, coming out in meek, silent whispers. 

 

“Mm-mhm.” Carol continued walking, as she spoke. “My former husband was not the kindest man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

 

“He hurt you.” 

 

Carol just smiled in response. “I guess you could say that, but hurt isn’t a strong enough word for it. Edward killed me a little, I think. He took a part of my soul with him to Hell.”

 

“He's dead, then.” 

 

Carol stopped immediately, turning to face Beth sternly. “I would like to think we've become close enough that you wouldn't try to patronize me.” 

 

Beth lowered her head in embarrassment. “I'm sorry.” Carol held her gaze until Beth felt the need to add “We have.” Carol smile before going back to staring up ahead of them. 

 

“How did you meet Merle?” Beth decided she would broach this negative situation with the only positive. Whatever had happened between Carol and her former husband had led her to Merle. 

 

“Edward was the patron of a local tavern.” Carol began, still not meeting Beth’s eyes. “He enjoyed the benefits of his position very much, which is why we didn’t make much money. I served as a maid, on the good days.” 

 

“Good days?” Beth asked, hesitantly. She could barely hear her own voice; the fear was silencing her. 

 

“Edward had good days when he looked at me as a proper husband should: with caring and a hint of respect. I would never go so far as to say love though. Well, the further into our marriage I found myself, I found those good days were fewer and farther in-between. More prevalent were the bad days, the bruising days.” Carol smiled, even as the story became clearly darker. “The day  I met Merle was one of those days. We were entirely penniless. Edward had drank or gambled our profits out the door. He couldn’t take it out on himself, and I was the easiest, closest target.” Beth sensed the need to remain silent and let Carol tell her story, no matter how much time it took. 

 

“The day I met Merle was one of those days. He and Daryl waltzed in, well, Merle waltzed with his kid brother trudging behind him,” Carol paused for a moment with a smile, “just as I planned to lock up. Edward had already passed out, drunk as usual. Not before blackening my eye though.” 

 

“At first, I was afraid of them. No one else was around, except Edward in the back corner. They certainly didn't look like friendly men and I was alone, whether Edward was there or not.” Carol continued. “But,  no matter what their appearances suggested, the moment those two men looked at me, I knew them and what type of men they were. The compassion--no, the understanding--I saw in their eyes told me their story in a way neither of them ever would be able to out loud.” 

 

“Did you run away with them that night?” Beth asked, hesitantly. 

 

“No. I didn't know them. I was much more careful with myself than some people.” Carol said, teasingly. “They did order drinks though, and I was shocked and still very meek when Merle spoke to me that night.” 

 

“‘Anything I can help you with?’” Merle had asked me. Though I didn't know him, I knew what he meant. He wasn't the first to offer help or concern.” 

 

“Before I could answer though, Daryl accidently knocked his goblet over, waking Edward. Even drunk, he noticed two men sitting at  _ his _ bar, talking to  _ his _ wife.” Carol smiled, almost sadistically. “Poor Edward. He wasn't the most courageous man. He was used to bullying victims; people to full self-hatred and weakness. He had no idea how to handle those two men in front of him. He immediately came galloping our way, howling and trying to push Merle specifically out. Daryl tried to force his way in between the two of them. He just wanted to get his brother away from the entire situation.”

 

“I'm sure Merle didn't allow that.” Beth said, already sure she was right. Merle had spent his entire life being pushed around; he wouldn't stand for much of the same from an abusive drunk as an adult. 

 

“You could say that, I suppose.” Carol said, still walking. “I could also say that that night was the first time I'd ever seen my husband knocked unconscious. I can't explain the joy I felt the moment I saw Ed's head hit that wood floor. I'm not proud of it either, but it may have been one of the best feelings of my life.”

 

Beth, for some reason, felt like she understood how Carol felt. To feel powerless against a person for so long, only to watch with your own eyes that person lose that power so rapidly would be exhilarating. Hadn't she felt something similar when Daryl had bested Shane with his words so effectively? Beth couldn't imagine how she would have reacted had she been suffering Carol's abuse as long as she had to see the tables turned. She would have sang out loud!

 

“I was still wife though, and the guilt over my first reaction took over,” Carol continued. “I kicked the brothers out, tears streaming for the bastard.” Beth must have done a terrible job of hiding her frustration at Carol's early dependence on her abuser because Carol quickly added, “It wasn't my most proud moment.” 

 

It was getting dark as they walked along, skirting the important topic. Sensing she had to ask or Carol would never tell her, Beth took the leap. “How did Edward die?”

 

Stopping and staring directly into her eyes, Carol said what Beth already knew. “I killed him.” 


	12. a perfect prayer in a desperate hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter contains mention of sexual abuse. Please be cautious when reading if this is a trigger. I don't go into detail, but it's mentioned.

“Beth, you need to understand that what I am about to tell you few people know.” Carol began, still confident despite the morbid confession she had just uttered. “I am trusting you with my most worst secret.” Carol declared, intensely. “If you don’t want the responsibility of keeping the secret, I will stop talking and never speak of this to you again.”

 

Beth tried to clear her head and think rationally. She adored Carol. Did she really want to know something that could alter that image in her mind? Did she want the responsibility of knowing and hiding the full truth of this crime? Did she care about this merry band enough to hide this for the rest of her days? That final question sealed her fate.

 

“You can trust me.” 

 

Carol sighed, resignedly. “Alright, then. Let’s sit down.” Beth looked down. There were muddy leaves all around them, rustled by their walking. Beth didn’t hesitate. 

 

“About a month after I met the Dixon brothers, my life had become unbearable. Not only were we penniless as before, but Edward had discovered a new way to make money.” Carol closed her eyes, and Beth pretended not to notice the small tears that seemed to well at the sides of her friend’s eyes. “He began to sell me.” 

 

At first, Beth was certain she had not heard Carol correctly; how could Edward sell Carol into slavery? Surely Carol would have been lost to that awful fate forever. Then, Beth noticed Carol. She was unconsciously covering herself, as if she had no clothing wrapped around her. All too quickly, Beth understood; Carol’s body had been sold. Still, Beth was in disbelief and her forehead shrank up in her confused anger. No husband--no matter how cruel-- _ could _ do that to his wife. But then, she remembered Shane’s cruel words and knew that men existed who could and would commit such atrocities to restore their own pride or make a profit. But, even in her self-absorbed world of arrogance, Beth had never seen such evil in men.

 

“For the love of all that is holy, please don’t look at me with pity.” Carol said, still not meeting Beth’s eyes. “I’ve worked hard to overcome that time in my life. I won’t have your pity.”

 

“He deserved what you did to him.” Beth replied, and was surprised by how easily the words came and with how much fervor she found in her voice.

 

“I don’t know that anyone deserves that.” Carol said, meeting her eyes with a new bravery that Beth admired. “It was an awful night. Edward had handed me out to three different men that day.”

 

“Three?!” Beth couldn’t help the shock.

 

“Cruel men, Beth. They did such cruel things...” Carol whispered, “I was such a different person back then. I despised life. I despised myself. I wanted his blood that night. I laughed when those men left\\. It was insanity in its purest form. He was asleep, as I told you.”

“You burned the inn down.” Beth said, in awe. 

 

Carol’s eyes crinkled in confusion. “How did you know that?”

 

Beth reddened. Again, her big, over-expressive mouth had gotten her into trouble. “Shane. When he and the brother ran into each other--the day I left--he was hackling Merle and mentioned a fire that killed your husband.”

 

“Oh.” Carol let the matter go as quickly as it has arised. She was that type of person though, loyal until the end. Beth admired the woman’s tenacity. She couldn’t imagine she could still find a way to smile in life if she had gone through all that Carol had. “Merle found me that very same night. The high of fleeing that life had worn off and I was just walking aimlessly covered in soot and ash. He got me away.”

 

“You weren’t questioned?” Beth asked.

 

“Oh, of course, I was.” Carol said, smirking suddenly. “Merle dealt with that though. Before I could confess the next morning, he told Walsh that I couldn’t possibly have purposefully started that fire. I had been with him all the night through.” 

 

Beth didn’t smile. She knew what that story would do to a woman’s reputation, but Carol didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Oh, I had no worries over my name in that town, Beth.” Carol continued, knowingly. “I was free of that man, and that was all that mattered at that point. Walsh always had his doubts, but he didn’t care for Edward any more than other person on this Earth did, so he never pushed any further.”

 

“You’ve been with Merle ever since, then.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“He saved me, just as much as I saved myself by lighting that fire.” Carol said, “The guilt could have killed me, but he showed me that I was better than my previous circumstance. That I was a woman of worth that deserved far beyond what life had dealt me. He cherishes me, Beth. I know that he is a hardened man, and there are parts of him that I will never be able to heal, as you have seen firsthand, but his heart and soul are good. That’s all that matters to me these days.” Carol stopped for a moment, grabbing Beth’s hand tenderly. “Maybe it’s all that should matter to you too.”

  
  


“Where have you been?” Merle had returned since the two women had went on their walk. He seemed worried, but one look between the two women and he stepped back as if he didn’t want to scare them away. “I mean…”

 

Beth took a step forward. “I know what you mean.” She found herself at ease once again with this beast in front of her. Her fear of him was gone, her faith restored completely with Carol’s story. “I know you’re sorry. You can forgive yourself now.”

 

Merle blushed and looked down. “She didn’t put me up to it,” he replied, motioning to Carol.

 

“I know.” It must have been the way she said it, because Merle’s face told her that he knew, in that moment, that she did  _ know _ . He looked very serious in that moment, more serious than Beth had ever seen the man. He must have sensed she could see his feelings, because he quickly smirked at her before nipping her on the chin with his fingers. 

 

“I think you belong here,  _ sweetheart _ .” He proclaimed, loudly. 

 

“Perhaps, I do.” Beth agreed, even though her full heart wasn’t in the declaration. Seeing Daryl waiting less than patiently for her closer to the fire, Beth squeezed Merle’s hand quickly, hugged Carol one last time and headed over. 

 

“What’s all that about?” He asked, once she had set herself down next to him. 

 

Beth couldn’t think of a proper word to describe what that moment with Merle, or the preceding moments in the forest with Carol were to her. So, she simply shook her head and smiled. Daryl’s eyebrow lifted. He knew  _ something  _ had happened. 

 

_ “Really?”  _ Both of them turned to the subjects of their conversation. Carol was nodding with a small, knowing smile. Merle, however, looked very confused as if he was having a hard time adequately understanding whatever Carol had just said to him. Beth saw the moment it clicked though. 

 

Merle’s eyes popped wide and he let out a huge, bombastic whoop. Beth laughed out loud, she couldn’t stop herself, when the huge giant of a man jumped into the air and kicked his heels together. She laughed even louder when she saw the dumb-founded look on his kid brother’s face. 

 

“We’re getting married, people!” Merle exclaimed, turning to the rest of the group. 

  
  
  


By the late afternoon, the preparations were made. It was a small ceremony. There was no church, no pastor. It wasn’t a legal marriage, but it didn’t much matter. It was a marriage of the heart. 

 

Aaron performed the ceremony right in the middle of the camp between two trees that Carol and Beth had haphazardly decorated with some wild baby’s breath they had found on a quick hunt for some decoration for the event. Carol wore a simple, yet beautiful dress. No glamour of a queen’s gown, but she was a queen still. Beautiful and so very in love with her new husband, however crude he may have been.

 

“Hell yes!” Merle exclaimed when Aaron asked him if he took this woman to be his wife. Carol’s smirk spread and knowledge of exactly their partners were was so very evident in their expressions. Beth marvelled at the couple and wondered just how you could know someone that well. Every facet of personality. Every ideal and nuance of emotion. 

 

It was such a happy moment. Carol’s smile was radiant, but she couldn’t hold a candle to the emotion that shone through in Merle.. Beth hadn’t seen anything more beautiful than to see the a man so worn and scarred experience his first real moment of pure, undefeated victory. It brought on a smile that remained unscathed from Beth and tears of joy rushed forward to spread across her cheeks. She intended to leave them unchecked, but Daryl chose that most perfect moment to look down at her by his side. She felt him gazing at her, but kept her eyes on the moment transpiring between Merle and Carol. She was shocked though when his calloused hand come up and wiped the tears off one side of her face. Finally, she broke out of Carol and Merle’s happiness and looked up at Daryl. 

 

“Thank you.” She said, nonchalantly, as if she didn’t know what the moment was doing in Daryl. She did, though. The power of this happy day for his brother and her only friend was not lost on Beth or on him. 

 

Daryl inclined his head at her, trying to reconcile her display of emotion and her nonchalant answer. He loved his brother and Carol, surely, but there was no possible way he could understand the emotions that were roaring in Beth in that moment, especially since she was still being stubborn by not sharing the full depth of her heart. She didn’t truly understand what this wedding was doing in her soul herself, but she felt changed more in those few moments than any since she had left the farm. 

 

Perhaps it was this realization that propelled her into action, but she didn’t question herself as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, wrapped her arm in a tight grip around the back of Daryl’s neck and fiercely crushed her lips to his own. Beth felt intense heat and shock rush through her when Daryl met her with the same fury of craving. No hesitation or shock was present in the way he opened her mouth with his own, his tongue fighting hers for victory. Beth lost herself completely in the moment, biting Daryl’s bottom lip. She smirked against his lips when he growled, digging his fingers into her back. Her nails were working as well.  Scraping themselves down each side of his face, they clung to him as she dived into the kiss. Beth could hear cat calls that she was certain were not for the beautiful, sweet moment between the newlyweds. She couldn’t have cared less. Only when Daryl swung her a hundred and eighty degrees and pushed her back ferociously into a tree did she take a quick, shocked breath, breaking their moment. Looking up, she could see Daryl’s eyes were blackened to only the pupils, no blue left in them, and he was breathing heavily as if he had just ran from an enemy. She smiled at her inept analogy; Daryl would never run from any man. 

 

“Oi, little brother,” Merle bellowed, somewhere in the distance, “Get your arse out of my moment!” Laughter and applause broke out throughout the woods, echoing all around them. 

 

Daryl let out a long breath, lowering his head to rest between him and Beth’s still shaking chest. He kept his arms around Beth’s middle though, still clinging tightly. Beth’s laugh was genuine and thrilled as she pushed herself off the tree, not bothering to wince at the slight pain in her back. Wrapping her arms around Daryl as best she could, she rested her head on his chest and looked back at their group. She guessed she could call them her family now. Merle had a lazy arm wrapped around Carol’s shoulders smirking at the younger couple; Abraham, Mitchell and Aaron were standing a little to the right smiling similarly. 

  
Beth smiled as well and knew that the moment preceding this one had just changed her life, or perhaps, left her reborn. It was beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to add to this chapter, except finally.


	13. certain things hurt, but you are my only virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness! It's been months and I am terrible at keeping promises! I do hope this makes for things! This story is not done or abandoned! Life is just crazy right now!
> 
> Now, I love all of your comments and they keep me going! Thank you for the love you have shown this story!

She couldn’t do it. Why had he even suggested this? It was against every instinct left in her body to do this. It was dangerous-- reckless of him. Beth had never done this before. Sure, Daryl had surely been in this position many times in his adult life, but Beth had lived a very different, very sheltered life. It just wasn’t the right step right now. 

 

So, she stayed where she was. On the inner edge of the forest, Beth was safe. Yes, a group of bandits could surround her at any moment or a bear could appear from nowhere at all, but Beth still felt safe. The trees around her were silent, aged knights standing guard over her. She wasn’t safe where Daryl was standing. So, she would stay where she was. 

 

“Come on, Beth. Ain’t got all day, girl.” Daryl said in a hushed voice from the road. Thankfully, Beth knew him much better now and didn’t fall for his baiting. 

 

“It’s not safe. Just go without me.” Beth whined. 

 

“You can’t stay in that forest forever, Beth. What’d you do? Run away just to hide?”

 

_ Well, yes _ . Beth thought that had always been the plan before. 

 

Wrapped in her only tunic, the same one she'd been wearing the day she'd met Daryl, Beth rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet. Part of her was embarrassed by her fear. She'd certainly gotten stronger in some ways since meeting Daryl. She could physically defend herself given the chance, which she doubted would ever come if Daryl had his way. 

 

As distant as he had been when they’d first met, he was two times as open and trusting with her now. Perhaps a bit too trusting if he thought this trip to the village was a good idea. 

 

He'd brought it up as they'd cuddled up to one another at the fire the previous night; everyone else had gone to bed and they'd simply been enjoying the quiet with one another. Beth loved the small, quiet sounds of the forest. It felt freeing, as opposed to the prison of silence that home had always felt like. The man on whom she was resting on assuredly accounted for her content to. Beth knew that what she felt for Daryl was deeply rooted in her soul now, that much was made obvious by her very public display of affection at the wedding, but she couldn’t quite put a name to her feelings and, therefore, their relationship hadn't progressed any further than kisses and cuddles. So much had changed for Beth in such a rapid time that she just wasn’t ready to complicate her life with physical intimacy at that level. 

 

It wasn't easy though,especially with her and Daryl sharing a tent. At the time, Beth had only made the suggestion out of common decency and sense. He had been sleeping just outside her tent the entire time she'd been in the camp. Sue couldn't bunk with Carol, for obvious reasons. Why not just sleep in the same tent? She hadn’t figured on the lack of space being an issue. She had definitely given herself too much credit. Her innocent movement caused a spike in breathing. Daryl was a restless sleeper. His body must have known it was not being worked, and fought to maintain its constant usefulness. More than one night, she had gingerly tapped Daryl a few times when he’d accidently rolled himself on top of her. The first time it had happened, Beth couldn’t stop herself from screaming. She had been sound asleep when she felt the weight of another person on top of her. She’d panicked and the whole camp had rushed in and around their tent. Daryl didn’t speak to her the rest of the day, for all the teasing he got from his own men. 

 

The huff of frustration from Daryl pulled her mind back to the present. He was know walking down the road away from her. She was either going to follow after him or he was leaving her. 

 

“Oh, I’m coming, you bully.” Beth yelled towards his back, marching out of the trees. She didn’t receive anything more than a small smirk that had a peculiar way of frustrating and exciting her all at once. “What are we going to the village for anyways?” Beth hadn’t forgotten her nervousness about this trip. 

 

“The camp is running short on a few things.” Daryl said, still walking.

 

“And you needed to get away from Carol and Merle.” Beth said, finishing his sentence with a smirk of her own.

 

“That too, princess, that too.” He replied, bumping her shoulder with his own. Beth smiled and looked up ahead. She was shocked to realize they were coming to the village entrance already and she slowed her pace. Daryl noticed and stopped altogether, pulling on her arm to halt her as she made her slow progress. He didn’t pull her to him. He didn’t whisper words of comfort. He just clenched her hand and held her gaze for a moment. His gaze gave her strength. Daryl wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her today. 

 

He kept his hand in hers as they walked confidently into the village. Beth kept her head low, but couldn’t stop herself from sneaking a few peeks at her surroundings. Beth was surprised that there were very few people, even in the business square and those milling around were constantly looking around like mice ready to run from a prowling cat. As they passed the couple, they still managed a quick nod Daryl’s way. Their fear was not of him that was clear. 

  
  


“What’s wrong with all of these people?” Beth asked Daryl, quietly. “Why are they so fearful?”

 

“Your fiance, princess.” Daryl said, shaking his head. “Every time he comes around here, something bad happens. Lately, it’s been a frequent occurrence.” Daryl winced quickly, and tried to cover up his mistake. He hadn’t meant to reveal that last part.

 

“Why is he here so often?” Beth asked, even though she knew the answer. Daryl didn’t answer; he just kept walking towards a building that had a sign hung above the door post that read ‘Mead’s Tavern.’ “It’s because of me. He’s looking for me and these people are suffering for it.” Beth stopped in her tracks and let go of Daryl’s hand to bring it to her face in shock and anguish. Shane was making these people’s lives terrible, and it was her fault. She had ran away from her problems, and now people she didn’t even know were suffering. Children were suffering because of her. Beth sank down in the middle of the road.

 

“Beth, get up.” Daryl said, coming back to her quickly, as people began to take notice of the young woman having a breakdown in the middle of the town. “We can’t do this here. Up, now!” He said, pulling her up to her feet. “You are stronger than this, girl.” That did the trick. She  _ was  _ strong. She let Daryl lead her to the side of the tavern and she rested her back against the hard, wooden surface, taking a deep breath to calm herself. 

 

“I need to fix this, Daryl.” She whispered. Her intent was clear. 

 

“It is not going to happen, Beth,” Daryl said, vehemently shaking his head even as he kept a small smile on his face. The smile told her how crazy he thought she was, but it was also so familiar. She had seen that same crazed smirk before.  _ Shane _ . They were brothers, after all.

 

“This is not your decision.” Beth said, with passion. 

 

“Damned if it’s not, girl. You are not offering yourself,” he stopped for a moment, seemingly unable to even think of such a moment, “...up to him.” 

 

“He is hurting people!”

 

He will always hurt people! It’s in his blood!” Daryl said, loudly. “I should know.”

 

That stopped Beth flat. This wasn’t just about her returning to Shane. This was about a connection between the two brothers that Daryl couldn’t withstand. “You don’t hurt people, Daryl. You’re a good man.” Beth said, reaching up and resting her hand against his whiskery cheek. Unable to take any affection in public, Daryl pushed himself away from her hand. Goodness, his self-hatred irritated her. 

 

“You can’t stop me.” She said, tipping herself forward as he took a step back from her in shock at her gumption. Beth turned her back to Daryl and looked back over the main road. She could find her way home, if she didn’t run into Shane before she even left the village. She took half a step forward, but was ignorantly shocked when a vice-like grip tightened on her elbow and spun. Even in his anger, Daryl couldn’t hurt her. Gently pushing her against the grain of the wood wall, he lowered his lips to her in a kiss that was more forceful. He put every ounce of his frustration in the kiss, and she matched him. His tongue tickled against her bottom lip, begging entrance. She couldn’t resist the temptation, even to prove her point that she didn’t need him. She let him in, wrapping her arms around his neck as his fingers tightened at her hips. It was exhilarating, exciting. Too soon though it was over. Daryl had been making a point, even if he had gotten out of control just a tad bit.

  
  


As Daryl rested his forehead against her own, they both caught their breath. “Please, don’t do anything I can’t save you from.” He whispered as he breathing returned to normal.

 

“You can’t always be my savior.” Beth whispered back, sadly. “You said it yourself. I can’t keep running.” 

 

“I know,” he replied, resigned. “But, you’re not doing it alone, princess….ever again, girl.” It’s the closest they’d ever gotten to a proclamation. The sentiment affected Beth deeply, and her eyes welled. “We will figure this out, but right now I have to go in there and deal with the tavern owner. Are you coming with me?” Daryl said, changing the subject and the mood. 

 

“Can I have just a minute?” Beth asked. Daryl looked at her critically; he didn’t trust her not to run, even after his passionate display. Beth tried to push the hurt from that realization away. “I’ll be here, Daryl, I promise.”

 

Daryl didn’t move for a moment, but something in Beth eyes must have told him she was being truthful and he walked forward and around to the tavern entrance. 

  
  


Beth’s heartbeat was catastrophically pumping in her chest. That kiss had certainly not been their first. Since the wedding, Beth didn’t feel the need to honor propriety as strongly as her life had taught her to. They certainly weren’t meaningless with their kisses, never flamboyant, but Beth no longer denied herself the pleasure of Daryl’s physicality. The moments before, though were beyond even the basest moments the two had shared lately. The raw sensuality and passion, the love, of the quick pairing brought a warmth and redness to her cheeks. 

  
  


“Beth?” Beth knew the voice, but she didn’t turn around; to hear that voice thrilled and terrified her at the same time. Many questions and decisions would now need to be made, all thanks to the owner of that voice. So, instead, Beth closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her might that she was dreaming and that she could wake herself up in the woods. Her new family was waiting for her there, her new life and she’d just promised Daryl she wouldn’t leave him. 

 

_ What was she going to do now? _ Resigning herself, she planted her feet firmly in the dirt of the alley, and turned. 

 

“Maggie.”

* * *

 

The two sisters stared at one another a moment. Neither one seemed capable of moving even an inch towards each other. Beth knew her fear was what kept her in place. She didn’t want to know if it was anger or shock on Maggie’s side of the imaginary line that separated them. She would entirely understand her sister’s anger. She had left home without a word to the woman who had essentially raised her, comforted her when she missed having a true mother, and stood tall for her when her father’s disciplining words had left her ashamed and too meek to speak up. 

 

“Maggie, I--” Beth began to stutter, but she was forced to stop speaking when a familiar arm snaked its way around her throat and pulled her back against a firm body. 

 

“Leave her be.” The owner of the tightened, muscular arm growled. Beth was confused until she realized Daryl wasn’t talking to her, but to her now simmering sister in front of her. “You can’t have her.”

 

“Daryl, it’s o--” Beth started to say, reaching up to gently remove his arm. But, for the second time in less than a minute, Beth was interrupted.  

 

“Get your hands off my sister, you heathen!” Maggie growled, taking a step towards them. Maggie exuded power in that moment, and Beth felt pride rise up in her. And, perhaps a bit of fear for Daryl’s personal safety. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait? Maggie is Maggie, what can I say?


	14. I had a dream we were running from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this updating thing. I would apologize, but you know I will do it again.
> 
> I love everyone who read this though, and I update for you!

“I will not repeat myself.” Maggie said, her voice turning to ice;. Maggie had many great qualities that Beth adored, but patience was never a virtue of her older sister. “Beth, you are safe now.” This time Maggie’s voice was almost scalding Beth with its warmness; it reminded Beth of the people she had left behind when she chose to run from her impending marriage. God, she had missed Maggie.

“Maggie, I’m okay--” Beth began, only to have Daryl pull her back against him rather roughly. Had they been alone, she may have hit him for that one.

“Shut up, girl.” Then, turning to Maggie, he spoke again in a cold sneer, "you can't have her, sweets. Be on your way before she gets hurt because you wouldn't walk away. She's mine now."

“Don’t talk to my sister like that.” Maggie was simmering. Beth broke eye contact with her sister to stare behind her at Daryl in disbelief. The cold detachment he had just used with her made absolutely no sense in her mind. What sort of game was he trying to play? And just like that, his rough contact and mean words made sense. He was playing a game--pulling a ruse. He was playing the part of kidnapper, not savior. 

“What are you doing?” Beth whispered up. She didn’t like this. She didn’t want Maggie to believe she had been kidnapped, and never did she want Maggie to believe Daryl so low of an individual to have been the one to do so. It would certainly be easier for her if he had. She wouldn’t have to hurt Maggie with the truth--she had chose to leave her and her sisterhood behind for a different life. Perhaps that was why Daryl was acting this new, fictionalized part; he was trying to protect her. It made her love him all the more, but she couldn’t let him make this type of sacrifice for her, not after all these sacrifices he had been forced to make for so far. 

“Daryl, stop this.” Beth said, turning herself around to face him. He didn’t even look down at her; his eyes remained locked with her sister. Lovingly, Beth reached up and touched her hand to his cheek. “You can’t protect me.” 

“Protect you?” Maggie was confused, Beth could hear that much in her voice alone. “He hasn’t protected you, Beth.” It wasn’t a question. Maggie couldn’t resign herself to the reality that was standing right in front of her, it seemed. Beth took a breath, turned her body to face her sister, and took a final few steps forward, crushing herself against Maggie. 

“He has protected me, Maggie,” Beth said, through her tears. “He has protected me more than you will ever know.” She saw the moment understanding flashed into Maggie’s mind. Her sister was smart, smarter than most in her station of life. Beth knew the truth had clicked into place and prepared herself for the moment of condemnation that would surely be coming her way. She had not, however, prepared herself for the moment when the truth would hit Maggie in the heart. She watched as her sister closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if to quell the tears that threatened to fall at the corners of her eyes. Maggie succeeded; she always was the stronger one of the two of them.

“You ran away.” Maggie said, matter-of-factly. “You ran away to be with this…” Maggie looked at Daryl again, as if she couldn’t come up with a proper word for him.

“Criminal?” Daryl offered to finish the sentence; Beth didn’t have to turn around to see the smirk that would certainly be plastered on his face. She almost hated to take the credit away from him, but he truly hadn’t been the reason she ran away. 

“No,” Beth started, and then faltered. “I mean, yes.” 

Maggie stared at her, incredulous. 

“I didn’t run away to be with Daryl. I didn’t even know him when I ran away,” Beth collected herself and continued with more thought. “I ran away from Shane Walsh, or rather, a marriage to him that I didn’t want nor did I get asked to be a part of. I met Daryl the night I ran away. I fell, hurt my ankle and he helped me. He brought me to...:” Beth stopped, careful not to reveal too much about Daryl or his family. She loved her sister, but life had already taught her that even those who love you most couldn’t always be trusted with the most precious things; Daryl was one of the most precious parts of her life right now. Not even for her sister would she risk him. 

“Beth, you are not even at an age to make these kind of decisions and running away shows it.” Maggie’s words hit like a rock against her temple. 

“I am not at an age to make my own decisions?” Beth barely uttered her words correctly in her sudden frustration. They came out of her mouth much more entangled than she had meant them to be. However, her next sentence was clear and her voice was deadly cold. “Perhaps you meant to say that I am not the right gender? Please do not forget, Maggie, that you got very lucky in your husband. It was never a decision you made.” Beth paused, taking a step closer, Daryl’s arm falling off her as if he were untying a rope on an animal that had been kept chained for far too long. “And, you are right. To tell people that I ran away does make the whole situation sound very childish.”

“Beth, I didn’t mean to…” Maggie stammered, finally comprehending how very childish she had made Beth sound in her previous lecture.

“No.” Beth would have laughed if this were under any other circumstance. The authority in her voice did not match who she was, and yet, in this moment it was exactly who she was. She had complete control over herself and her life at this moment, and she wouldn’t allow anyone to take that from her, not even Maggie. Maggie’s eyes flashed for just a second. Never had Beth ever disobeyed her. “I will not tell anyone ever again that I ran away because I didn’t run away. I made a choice. I took control of my own life and damn anyone to Hell who tries to take that control away from me again. I will see to it they get there myself.”

 

Maggie stared at her a few seconds longer before looking down to the ground in contemplation of Beth’s words. Beth was not entirely surprised when her sister looked back up at her with a smirk on her face. She had been raised by her; surely, it should not be a surprise to her that the younger sister was much more like the big sister than anyone ever thought she would be. Beth rushed to her sister’s arms once again, but this time without tears. 

“I can’t convince you to come home, can I?” Maggie asked, leaning her head against Beth’s. 

“No.” Beth said, confidently, “I can’t go home, at least until this mess with Shane Walsh is taken care of.” She added, loosening her grip to take Maggie’s hands in her own. “And, you must not say anything to Daddy.”

“Beth…” Maggie started, uncomfortable with causing their father more pain at not knowing where Beth was. 

“It’s not forever, Maggie.” Beth said, trying to sound convincing. “Please.” 

“You owe her this.” Both women looked back towards the gruff criminal that Beth had chosen to be with. 

“Daryl, hush.” Beth scolded.

“Don’t tell me to hush, woman.” Daryl countered, allowing her a singular eye roll before squaring off to her sister again. “And you, you didn’t protect her from this, so you don’t get to make her decisions now. The least you owe her is your silence.” 

Maggie still didn’t seem convinced.

“Maggie!” Beth ducked quickly behind Daryl when she heard the voice of her brother-in-law. Maggie’s startled glance up the road farther into town told Beth where he was. 

“Maggie took a quick step back into the alley and around Daryl to hug her sister tightly. “I will keep this secret for you, Beth,” Maggie whispered, “but you must sort this mess out soon. I will give you two weeks, and then I’m telling Daddy.” 

Maggie let Beth go and Beth nodded her thanks to her older sister as Maggie allowed herself one more glance at them both before running out of the alley and up the road to find Glenn. No goodbyes were needed; Beth knew she would Maggie again, she just didn’t want to think about the circumstances they would find themselves in at their next meeting. 

 

Neither Daryl or Beth made much conversation on the way back through the woods to the camp. But, if the leaves that Daryl crushed as he stomped through them were any indicator to his current mood, Beth didn’t think she wanted Daryl to talk to her. She couldn’t blame Daryl, and she knew he wasn’t upset with her. The tension of seeing her sister and the decisions they would have to make quickly were enough to put anyone in a bad mood.

Truth be told, they had both been enjoying their solitary existence away from their troubles since Merle and Carol’s wedding. Yes, they had made the decision to confront Shane and the world with what Beth had done, but that is all they had done. They had made no sudden moves, and were content to let things be as long as they could until a confrontation was needed. Time had just accelerated towards that confrontation though, and the magic number was two weeks. 

Maggie had given Beth only two weeks to sort this mess out, and Beth found herself wistful for more time. She wanted more time to get to know Daryl, and for him to get to know her. Yes, they had feelings, intense feelings for each other. But, she wanted to know Daryl so much better before things had fallen apart. She knew it made her seem silly and fanciful, but she wanted to know Daryl’s soul, every fiber of his being, before confronting Shane. She wanted to be able to rest in the fact that no one knew him better than she did at that point, and know that she could trust that she was the most important thing in his life, the thing he would fight for most. They hadn’t had time to communicate and truly grow as a couple in that way, and she just didn’t think it would happen in two weeks time. 

Beyond her relationship with the man marching moodily just a little ahead of her, she also knew she wasn’t ready physically to confront her would-be fiance. She had been training with Daryl since Daryl’s wedding. He had been making her lift things that normally he would do himself, to build her strength. He had even let her touch his bow again, and she was finally starting hit the little target he had set up on a tree at the camp, but she knew, deep down, if Shane confronted her physically, she would be no match for him without Daryl. 

“We are not ready for this.” She spoke her thoughts aloud, and Daryl turned towards her with his shoulders slumped in agreement. At first, she just saw a scowl on his face, which she expected. She didn’t expect his face to suddenly change though to instant anger. She turned around even as she heard him running towards her, yelling at her to move. 

Not even two feet away from her was Martin, smiling at her with a knife in his hand. Beth didn’t think. She heard Merle’s voice in her head telling her to keep her thumb out, and she sent her fist into the man’s throat before hightailing it towards Daryl. 

He already had his bow out, pointing it at Martin’s chest, but as Beth looked around her, she knew they were in trouble. Martin had friends with him, and more than just his simple little gang this time. They were surrounded.


	15. the nightmare I'm waking, there's nothing, no nothing, nothing but you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! It's been too long, guys! 
> 
> So, I had this whole chapter planned out in a certain way, and these beautiful characters took it their own way. It REALLY long. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Martin coughed, struggling to suck air back into his lungs; his mischievous smirk had vacated his face to be replaced with shock and rage. Being bested, even temporarily, by such a little, weak woman could do damage to any man’s ego.

“Well, that was rude” Martin panted, as he righted himself and looked around at his men, who flanked the couple on all sides. Beth smirked at the hoarseness in his voice but skirted her eyes around again looking for any way out. She found no break in their ranks. They were quite literally corralled with no direction to run. They were going to have to fight. Daryl’s shoulders were tensed where her arm rested against his back behind him. He knew it too.

“I can take care of myself,” She whispered into his ear. “Shoot to kill, whether you want me to see it or not.” She squeezed his shoulder quickly to reassure him and then stepped out to stand at his side, rather than behind him. Daryl kept his eyes on Martin, but she saw the small shaking that vibrated against his bow. Beth ignored it and pulled her knife from where she had hidden it in her boot, per Carol’s request. Daryl hadn’t even known about it.

“Oh, boys,” Martin snickered, “kitten’s got claws now. I can’t wait to try those out.”

“Shut your damn mouth, Martin,” Daryl finally spoke and the growling rasp in his voice really did sound like a wild animal. Beth stayed quiet but ready. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap tightly around her elbow. She reacted without thought, spinning around on her good heel and jamming her knife into the neck of her assailant before any of the men surrounding her could move.

The blood that flowed down her hand and arm was warm. She would never forget the watery, heated feel of it. She wanted to retch but forced herself into a feigned state of indifference as she used her entirety of her strength to grip the man’s face with her other hand and force her knife free from his body, allowing it to fall at her feet. The only man present that saw her eyes water was the man she’d just killed. His last moments spent looking at the quick pain of her decision. Beth expected self-hatred to rush through like a quick-acting poison, and yet, while she wished that she hadn’t had to kill him, she held no regret for what she had just done. She didn’t get more than a moment to ponder that thought before Hell opened up to sink them all. Men were coming at them for all sides. Daryl was downing them with arrows as quickly as he could, but reaching behind him to reload was taking too long. Beth let her instincts take over, and threw out punches as best she could. Assailant after assailant rushed her, and she kicked, stabbed and punched her way through them. She had only one thing on her side right now: her speed. She was smaller than the burly men rushing her, so she could dodge their punches and swipes quicker and therefore get an opportunity to stab her way out of the masses.

Her upper hand didn’t last for long though, and she was pushed to the ground with a bear of a man straddling her. Daryl was nowhere in her sight anymore, and she was thankful because he didn’t need to see this. The man laughed as he unlatched his knife from his side.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I ain’t allowed to kill you, but I can afford to have some fun, yes?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for a response as he dragged her up by her hair. She clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming. Once she was upright, the man moved his knife to her throat. She didn’t fight back once the cold metal touched her neck for fear she was cut her own throat. In fact, Beth stayed as still as possible even as the man pulled her away from the fighting and against a tree. The bark cut into her back, even with the clothes on her back. Beth could see Daryl, who had threw down his bow in favor his fists at this point. The men didn’t surround him though. They stepped up to him one at a time as if this were a game. They were having fun. Martin still hadn’t moved from his spot, smirking as Daryl went against man after man. He looked up at the worst moment though and saw her just as the man smirked and brought his knife up to her face. She could hear Daryl yelling, but she focused all of the anger and rage in her eyes at the man holding her at bay. Shock coursed through her though when them man, instead of cutting her face as she expected, took his knife, gripped a piece of her hair in his hands and sliced through it. She watched the lock of hair fall to the ground in exaggerated slow motion. Her senses warped around her, and the world spun. She watched that lock of hair, seeing each tiny strand in high definition, even as she heard and felt more slices to her beloved locks.

She tried to force her head up, and out of the man’s hands. She couldn’t pull against the gravity of anxiety she had created within herself. She fully expected to be bald before the man ended the assault. So, she was shocked when the man’s grip suddenly vanished, and she fell to the roots of the tree.

“Ya dirty bastard, I’ll teach ya to touch a woman of ours!” Merle had the man on the ground, slamming his fist against the bear of a man’s face over and over again. The appearance of Merle stirred her, and Beth looked all around her. Relief coursed through her when she saw Aaron and Abraham flanking Daryl now. Men were now backing away from the three, instead of stepping up one by one.

“Beth! Beth, stand up, honey!” Carol was there, as Beth knew she would be when she saw their family saving them. She let Carol help her rise, and pull her behind a tree. “Are you hurt?” Carol said, checking Beth for injuries.

“No,” Beth whispered, unable to find her voice. She was so angry with herself, but she was shaken by the attack.

“Stay here,” Carol ordered her voice like a stone hitting a stone. Stone sharpening stone. Beth did as she was told, but peeked around her tree as Carol entered the fighting foray; her own knife was unsheathed in her hand. She ran over to Merle and their group of men. Merle had left her attacker unconscious and bleeding on the forest floor. At least, Beth assumed he was unconscious; he could be dead, for all she knew. Martin’s men were stepping away from the fight, towards their leader.

“Where’s Beth?” Daryl was yelling, rushing around his group. His eyes scanned every inch of the fighting arena they’d created for themselves in the forest. Beth took mercy on him and stepped out from her hiding place.

“I’m here,” she called, but she didn’t look up from where her locks of hair laid in the dirt. She didn’t see Daryl’s face when he looked up at her. She felt his arms around her quicker than she expected to though.

“Get out of here, Martin,” Merle growled, where he still stood with their makeshift family of fighters.

“Aye, we will be going then. I think we made our point here, boys.” Martin said, smirking at Beth.

Beth kept herself above water until the men walked out of their sight. Then, she let herself fall.

 

Beth sat next to the fire of their camp and waited. No one around her spoke to her. Once she’d collapsed into Daryl’s arms back at the fight, they had rushed with her back to the campsite. Daryl stayed with his hand in hers, but no one had spoken to her. It could have been that Beth made no move to talk to anyone, but just stared ahead of her. She knew she was scaring them, but her mind was overload. She needed to shut down. They all did, which is why she was certain everyone had just sat down in a circle around the fire. No one spoke to anyone, waiting not for her, but with her.

Finally, Beth forced herself to be brave and reached her shaking hand up to her hair. When her fingers touched ringlets of hair still there, she choked back a sob. But, the tears soaked her face when the ringlets stopped just above her chin. It was ridiculously childish of her to be crying over lost hair. None of them had died or been seriously injured. She should be rejoicing. It was more than just hair though. Her innocent had been sheared off of her too, and she had been powerless to stop it.

“Beth...” Daryl’s voice next to her was small and cracking. He didn’t know what to say. Beth shook her head, waving off his concern and tried to quell her roaring emotions, but she had success. The tears and quaking sobs just continued to pour out into the open air.

“Alrighty, that’s enough.” She heard Merle huff, as he rose from his perch on the wood next to Carol. Carol tried to grab his arm, but he gently pushed himself away from her. Unclasping his knife, he walked over to kneel beside Beth. “You gonna look at me or not, girl?”

“Back off, Merle,” Daryl said in warning.

“Got this, little brother,” Merle answered, unwavering from the implied threat of this brother’s voice. “You can’t help ‘er right now. Can he, Beth?”

Her chin trembled when Beth looked up at Merle. He was right. Daryl couldn’t help her with what she needed to do. She nodded just a little.

Merle nodded quickly, before reaching around her middle to lift her from her spot. Daryl’s hand circled itself immediately on his brother. Merle ignored him, and heft Beth up into his arms like one would carry a baby. The two brothers shared a long, pointed glance at each other before Daryl let Merle go. Beth looked back at Daryl, as Merle carried her out of the camp. He kept his eyes on hers the entire time.

By the time they had reached the lake, Beth was walking on her own. She sat down next to the water, as Merle pulled his knife from its sheath at his hip.

“We going to do this, doll?” Merle asked, one more time.

“Yes,” Beth said, with renewed strength. Merle nodded, just as he had back at the camp and kneeled behind her.

“Why’d you…” Beth began.

“You needed to do this on your own. Coddling you wasn’t gonna help, and we all know good, ole Merle don’t know how to coddle anyone.” Merle said as he trimmed and cut. “He didn’t need any more reminders either.”

“Reminders of what?” Beth asked, keeping her eyes on the flowing water below her.

“Reminders of his failure today,” Merle spoke so matter of factly, without much emotion; it was refreshing to Beth and just another reason she had let him do this, instead of Daryl or Carol.

“He didn’t fail today,” Beth replied, truthfully.

“Not the way he’s gonna see it, sweetheart,” Merle muttered. “It’s who he is. That boy has been taking the fall his entire life. He ain’t never been able to stop the bad things from happening, but the bad things happening to you. He won’t ever forgive himself for that.”

Beth didn’t respond to that. She didn’t know how. She imagined that if she were in Daryl’s shoes right now, she’d hate herself too. To have to watch someone who loved be brutalized with no power to stop it would be torturous.

“Alrighty, I think we are done here,” Merle said, standing up. “Looks damn good to me.” He added, with a smirk. “You’re a warrior now, girl.”

Beth fought back a shudder and forced herself to look at her reflection in the water. Merle had tried his hardest to even out the locks she had left to her. He’d done well, actually. Her hair now ended just under her ears. It was an extensive difference from her long, blonde locks, but it suited her in a way she never thought it would. Little wisps of blonde hair fell against her cheeks that she tucked behind her ears.

Beth gave Merle a small smile before she propelled herself into the older man’s arms. She swore her father would be able to hear Merle’s loud laughter as he spun her around.

 

Beth held her head high as she walked back into the camp with Merle. The sun had gone down, and the now the flickering of the fire was all that was left to see by. Everyone was still sitting right where they had left them, and each man stood as she made her way to them. It was strange to Beth, almost as if it were in a scene of her old life. The young lady making her way down the staircase to gentlemen. The strange parallels between her two lives unnerved her for a moment. Her face must have reflected her change of emotion because Daryl stepped forward as if he was going to need to catch her again. She saw his worry and shook herself free from the negative emotions.

Smiling, she walked over to him and stared up at him. She waited for his reaction to the new Beth. When all he could was stare at her, she got worried. “Is it that bad?” She asked, meek again.

“Hey, where’d that warrior girl go?” Merle said, behind her.

“It ain’t bad at all,” Daryl said, suddenly. “Just wish you hadn’t had to…” Daryl began. Beth glanced at Merle, as he coughed discreetly.

“Come with me,” Beth ordered, as she grabbed Daryl’s hand and led him to his tent. She sat down on the soft mattress of blankets he had made for her long ago. He stood, looking down at her for a moment before doing the same.

“I’m okay.” She tried to reassure him, sliding her fingers up to cradle both sides of his face.

“Ain’t the point at all,” Daryl said, quelling her protests quickly. “I’ve seen women get hurt, but seeing you...and not being able to a damn thing about it ain’t something I ever intend to see again.”

Beth knew this went deeper than the awful moments they’d shared with Martin’s gang earlier that day. Daryl had been powerless as a boy to protect his mother from the blows she took and being powerless again to protect Beth had awakened something that Daryl has tried to bury with his past: fear. In that moment, Beth contemplated running away again, not for her own sake this time, but for Daryl’s.

“Maybe I should just leave,” Beth said, meekly.

“Like Hell you will,” Daryl said, forcibly. “You think never seeing you again would take the fear away? It wouldn’t, princess.” Beth understood that. Not knowing how Daryl was would be worse for her than seeing anything terrible happen to him. At least, if she witnessed it, she would know.

“Daryl, you can’t protect me forever,” Beth said, sure in the truth of that. “You have to let me fight for myself.” For some reason, her own words brought back a very different memory of today that in all of the chaos, she had somehow forgotten. “I killed someone today, Daryl.”

Daryl put his head down as if he had done the crime. “I didn’t want that for you, Beth.”

“I don’t regret it. I fought for myself today. I fought for my life. I didn’t run away from the problem. I answered it, and I killed it.” Beth said, realizing what she’d truly done today for the first time. “I’m done regretting the choices I make,” Beth said, her voice quieted in the moment. Both of them realized simultaneously that perhaps the killing wasn’t what she was talking about anymore.

Before she could lose her new-found courage, Beth strengthened her hold on Daryl’s face and kissed him with all of her might. He kissed her back, just as passionately. Their teeth clanked together at the fierceness with which they sought each other. When Beth stopped and began unbuttoning her dress, Daryl stopped her, covering her hands with one of his own.

“Nah, we ain’t doing this now.” He said, shaking his head. “You ain’t in a state of mind for this, Beth. I ain’t taking advantage of that.” He repeated the shaking, as he sat back and scooted away from her.

“Daryl, this isn't about today.” He crooked an eyebrow at her, calling her out silently on her lie. “Fine; it is about today.” She said, confidently. “I’m not traumatized right now, Daryl, I’m just done running away.” She paused, “If you are not ready though, I can leave you be.” She said, reaching for the tent flap. She couldn't say she was too surprised when two strong hands rested sweetly against both of her shoulders and gently puller against Daryl's chest. Her back was against his chest, and she could feel the acceleration of his heartbeat in the importance of this moment.

"Ya sure about this?" He whispered against the tingling skin of her cheek. Beth didn't answer with words but merely nodded against him.

She felt Daryl's whispering breath against her neck before she felt his lips there, hesitantly. He was nervous about how to move forward here, but it didn't stop him from moving his lips gently against her neck. With barely any suction to his kisses, her lips still parted in a small moan. The electricity of their decision added to the sensual reaction of her body against his own.

She let him take the lead and simply laid back against his chest. His arms were now wrapped around her, and resting on her stomach. His lips continued their slow path down her neck, featherlight against her pebbling skin. Daryl's hand slowly reached up towards her chest, as he began to unbutton her dress. She sucked in a breath when his fingers only barely skimmed the smooth skin of her breast as he worked the buttons down her front. The slowness with which Daryl handled her heightened the new, foreign sensations that were leaving Beth quite useless. Why hadn't she prepared herself for this? What did she think was going to happen? That she would suddenly know exactly what to do and how to tamper the reactions to Daryl's hands and lips on her? The man made her quiver entirely with just an intense glance. She felt so stupid, so childish and inexperienced. Daryl must have sensed the change, and stopped his movements altogether. Turning her to face him, he looked at her; surely he was worried she was regretting this choice she had just made to be with him. He wouldn't be wrong necessarily. She wasn't regretting being with him because her carnal desires still longed for that, but her pride was wounded and now, she was embarrassed.

"I don't know..." she began but stopped. Tears stung at her eyes, and she wanted to crawl into a hole.

Daryl raised her head with his hands on each side of her face, reversing their positions for earlier that evening. It was his turn to reassure her. "You're okay, Beth."

"I'm so embarrassed," she confessed.

"Close your eyes." The soft order confused her, but she trusted Daryl and closed her eyes all the same. She felt him turn her back around so that she was laying on his chest again. "I got you," Daryl said, against her ear. "Quit thinking and use your senses to understand that I got you right now."

Beth tried her best to close her mind, and just use her senses. Daryl was now pulling her dress off her shoulders, and his fingers traced its descent against her skin as Beth heard the meek fabric clinch against his hands as the top of her dress sank to her waist. The weight of the dress against her lower body anchored her. She was now bare against Daryl, but his hands weren't on her anymore. She listened anew and knew he was removing his shirt when she felt his hard, warm chest against her back again. Daryl seemed determined to take this as slow as humanly possible. Even so, his lips found their way back to her neck and, this time sucked at her skin.

"You are everything right now, Beth. You know that?" Daryl whispered against her skin, as his fingers made rising circles up her stomach.

If Beth could find her breath, she would have answered him, but the slow flickering of his tongue against her neck was like a flame searing her into nothing but silent moans.

His fingers teased her pebbling skin as they made their way up to one of her breasts. Using only the tip of his index finger, Daryl circled her hardened nipple. Beth couldn't stop herself from pushing back against Daryl's chest, trying to relieve some of the deliciously erotic pressure at the core of her womanhood, but his body held her in place.

"You need to know how beautiful you are, woman," Daryl whispered, as he took her hand, kissing each finger before replacing his hand with her own at her breast. Beth heard Daryl's breath hitch when her fingers copied his prior movements of their own accord and moaned a little louder this time. Daryl left her to her own ministrations to scoot her dress the rest of the way down her legs. She was now fully exposed to him, and looking down at herself, she saw a wetness pooling at the juncture of her hips.

"Watch," Daryl whispered, still behind her and completely clothed other than his bare chest, as he moved his hand lazily down her stomach. With no real warning, he brushed his fingers against her maidenhood, and Beth almost screamed from the sensations that roared through her.

Daryl inclined her head up to take her mouth with his own. Their tongues explored each other, while Daryl's fingers sent her spiraling. Daryl's hoarse groan as Beth sucked at his lower lip in complete abandonment caused a new wave of wetness to gush against his fingers. Beth's own moaning became louder the as Daryl's fingers entered her core, curling up on their descent. Again and again, Daryl pumped in and out and Beth was left with her arms reaching above her, wrapped around his neck as she looked down to she can see his fingers were disappearing again and again into her.

"Daryl," she moaned, unable to truly articulate what he was doing to her. She pushed herself against his fingers, wanting more. So gentle, he lowered her down and laid his body across hers. Kissing her slowly with his tongue still exploring her, he angled his fingers in a new way and Beth cried out in pleasure.

With a small smile at her lost in the pleasure he'd created, Beth watched as Daryl bent his lips to her breast and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, his lips hollowing as he sucked at her. Beth could do nothing, but tighten her fingers in his hair and writhe under him.

He looked up at her suddenly, panting from his own desire. "Don't pull away. Don't be afraid of this because it's going to feel so good, Beth, so good." Daryl waited a moment, his hands now splayed on either side of her waist and looked down at where his fingers had been. Before she could quite process his intent, Daryl's head was buried in her core. His hair now caressed her stomach, as his tongue licked so slightly against the ball of her nerves at the top of her maidenhood. Beth clinched her lips together to keep from screaming. His light, teasing licks were too much, and yet not nearly enough, when he looked up at her. She couldn't even hold his eyes though as she rode he wave he had held her against.

Her back bowed, hoarse pleas for a release she didn't even understand leave her lips. Then, Beth felt the softest nudge of Daryl's hardened tongue thrust into her and she was done for.  
Crying out, heated release coursed through her body, and she shook uncontrollably.

"God, Beth," she hears Daryl say harshly, "I can't stop, God, I can't stop." He's almost wailing when he dips his tongue back into her core and thrusts himself into her over and over again.

Finally, the shaking stops and Beth grabs both sides of Daryl's face to drag him back up to her. As he kissed up her body, Beth pulled at his trousers, all nervousness abandoned in her desire for him.

Daryl's patience was thinned too though, and he pushes her hands away to rid himself of the damned pants. As she sat up and looked at him, his member hardened and pulsing slightly, she wanted only to touch him, so she does. Instinctively, she wraps her hands around him and he growls low in his throat.

"Make love to me, Daryl" Beth finds her voice again in a plea, "Please."

With unparalleled control, Daryl lays her down in his blankets. "There's going to be the pain, Beth. I can't stop that." He says honestly, and Beth knows it's true, but, in the moment, she can't bring herself to care. She could feel her wetness slipping against his member and definitely can't bring herself to care. Before Beth could relay this message though, Daryl was pulling himself into her. Hot, searing pain hit her hard, and Daryl stopped moving within her entirely for a moment, letting her feel what must be felt. Tears stung at her eyes, but he kissed them away gently.

Slowly, so slowly, he began to move inside her, letting her get used to the feel of him. And, the pain dissipated.

All they are left with his the feel of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, review, review!!


End file.
